Un Amor Para Recordar
by DaNa YuY MaXWeLL
Summary: Heero es el tipico chico problema del pueblo, que tiene que aprender a perdonar y amar para poder escapar de los fantasmas del pasado mas aun al conocer a cierta Chica? de quien se ha enamorado. Espero les guste CAP.4 UP! Yaoi 1x2 MxT
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor para recordar**

Intro.

Una, dos y … Tres, salta!

Oh! Oh! Chicos no sale, chicos no ha salido del agua, algo le paso- decía el rubio

Oh! Demonios! – saltando el otro chico al agua – lo que me faltaba.

Saltaba al agua y buscaba para poder sacar al chico que anteriormente había alentado diciendole que el también había hecho lo mismo para entrar a la banda de los populares de la escuela. El lo haria y quedaria dentro, pero no contaba con que un tubo de fierro pasaba por en medio del lago ya que se encontraban frente a la fabrica.

¡Heero!- gritaba el joven desesperado en al orilla. Heero, acercate.

Ayudame

Dejalo ahí! – gritaba Relena – te meteras en problemas.

La sirena, es la policia – ¡Heero! Sal de ahí.

Las sirenas se escuchaban, alguien había dado aviso a la policía, mientras el chico salía hacia una de las orillas dejando el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de el otro joven corria a su auto para su desgracia se encontraba lejos.

¡Heero! – gritaba el rubio- ¡corre!

El chico al fin saco al otro joven y corrió hacia su auto apenas había subido, los otros lo habían dejado a su suerte saliendo lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar que se suponía no podían entrar.

Heero subia a su auto, quiso escapar a alta velocidad de su persecusor, pero la patrulla lo acorralo chocando este sobre un tubos quedando levemente lastimado con una cortada en la frente y una pierna lastimada. Lo sacaron de su auto y lo esposaron dijo donde estaba el chico lastimado, habían llamado a la ambulancia y todo acabo ahí.

Una llamada telefónica, la madre fue por el, sus "amigos" se dieron a la fuga, desde cuando eso le había preocupado, nunca, un chico que solo le gustaba divertirse, que solo pensaba en el, hijo de padres divorciados, su padre un medico y su madre trabajaba decorando interiores y el un chico sin preocupaciones, solo dando de que hablar en el pueblo.

Su madre no dijo una sola palabra en el trayecto a casa, eso era lo que mas le dolía como no podía retarlo, porque no lo castigaba era lo que siempre había deseado sentir que era importante aunque fuera solo a sus padres. Si era el mas popular en la escuela pero por que era un chico que gustaba tocar en una banda, que andaba tanto con chicos como con chicas, y al que todos en la escuela temían.

Llegaban a casa y solo su madre le dijo que fuera a dormir, mañana… mañana hablarían.

Capitulo 1.

Heero lo he estado pensando

¿Que mama?

Es mejor que te mudes con tu padre así, el podrá contigo puesto que por lo visto ni a mi como tu madre me respetas.

No.

Necesitas un padre- decia Madelaine

Si a padre le llamas el que te manda una mensualidad, haz lo que quieras, pero, me pregunto si alguna vez en realidad te ha preocupado lo que hago.

Eres mi hijo – contesto ofendida – aunque no lo creas se cada uno de tus movimientos, el que no este presente no quiere decir que no este al pendiente de ti. – afirmo.

Aja,

Tu crees que no sabia donde te habías metido ayer, sabia que estabas en la fabrica que colinda la laguna. Por cierto el chico inconciente aun sigue igual en el hospital. Ahora ve a la escuela y medita tus acciones. Y el domingo iras a misa conmigo.

El chico salio tomo el autobús para ir a la escuela, era horrible pensaba, no le gustaba subir a ese autobús y que las miradas y comentarios se centraran en el. Diviso a un chico que simple que veía le daba flojera. Se sentó pesadamente en el primer asiento que vio vació junto ala ventanilla, para sus males sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado al voltear solo escucho.

¡Hola! Oye comprarías un boleto para una rifa, los fondos que saquemos en esta serán para apoyar al coro de niños …

¡No me interesa!

Bueno, te gustaría – insistió la joven de cabello largo.

No me interesa nada que venga de ti. – afirmaba Heero.

Lo siento, no quise molestar.

"Que se creerá esa Dana Maxwell, el hecho que solo se la pasa en la iglesia con su padre no quiere decir que tenga que arrastrar a todos a sus cosas, detesto a la gente así".

El chico llegaba con pasos pesados a su grupo de "amigos", entre ellos encontraba Quatre un rubio de ojos azul claro un chico de sentimientos extraordinarios que anteriormente habian sido pareja pero el carácter explosivo de Heero no era tolerable del todo. Trowa, quien era su amigo de la infancia, siempre metiendose en problemas juntos, nunca habia un dia sin que fueran a detención, Relena la chica mas facil de la escuela, lamentablemente esa fama la habia adquirido gracias a su amiga de la infancia Dorothy quien era la quinta del grupo ellas solo que una noche Dorothy encontro a Relena en la cama drogada con un chico que al parecer Dorothy queria para ella, se desquito haciendole la mala fama, para después enterarse que nada habia pasado, solo se habia quedado dormida.

Relena estaba aferrada a Heero. El siempre lo habia sabido pero el hacerle caso a una chica como ella, con esos celos enfermizos como amigos no podian como pareja menos.

Hey! Miren quien viene ahí. –decia la rubia con sarcasmo – pernse que te habian detenido.

Pues ves que ya estoy aquí Dorothy, por lo visto si pudiste mover rapido tu gordo trasero. – respondia con el mismo sarcasmo.

Sera gordo pero es mio, jamas tuyo, ja.

¿Que paso Heero? – preguntaba Trowa.

Nada solo que tengo que ir hablar con el Principal para que me de mi castigo esa fue la condicion de la policia, - suspiro- libre bajo siempre y cuando haga trabajo comunitario en la escuela.

sea? ¿Qué tendras que trabajar para el? – decia el rubio.

Asi es, por fortuna ustedes se libraron y me voy.

Hey! Heero ensayo a las 4:00 en el gym.

No lo se Quatre – dijo mientras se iba

Dejando atrás a los chicos, se dirigió a la oficina del principal donde lo esperaba con una larga lista de lo que tendría que hacer. Si el hubiera sabido que era lo que tenia que hacer había preferido estar una temporada en el … pero ni hablar, había que afrontar las consecuencias

Sr. El joven Yuy esta afuera- dijo la secretaria

Que pase.

¡Buenos dias!

Toma asiento Heero – decia el principal – Hace cuanto que no venias a la oficina creo que habias roto record o ¿no?- hablaba mientras sacaba uno, dos, … siete botellas de cerveza sobre su escritorio - Para ser exactos hace aproximadamente dos semanas no venias, se me hacia raro.

¿Y?

Eso es raro en ti tu, con tu banda no hacen mas que dar problemas –asevero.- ademas esto fue lo que encontramos en el gimnasio el dia del baile, dia en que ese chico trato de hacerce el heroe con sus "amigos" –continuaba el principal- y que estas botellas son las faltantes de lo que traias en tu auto. Es una suerte que el Wufei no vaya a levantar cargos en contra de ustedes. Y que el jefe de la policia sea mi amigo asi que.

Vine por que el jefe de la policia me lo pidio no porque quisiera venir a verle su linda cara – decia con fastidio el joven. – y escucharlo.

¡Muy bien! – sacaba del cajon una hoja- aquí esta la lista de lo que tendras que hacer. A partir de manana.

El joven la tomo y al leer la lista se asombro de todo lo que tenia previsto, no tendria tiempo para la banda principalmente, con suerte y podria llegar a tiempo a cenar.

o

Hablo el principal contigo – decia la madre del joven sin voltear a verlo – espero que no hayas faltado a la cita que tenias con el- continuaba hablando si tomar atención que su hijo hacia los mismos ademanes detrás de ella - debes entender que… -volteaba y se daba cuenta del espectáculo del hijo.

Upps!

¡Heero, sabes ¿que?- desconcertada- creo que es mejor que te vayas con tu padre a esta edad necesitas a alguien de autoridad, ya que para ti no valgo como eso.

Mama, - respondia tedioso- ¿mi padre?

¿Quieres eso, o ir a la correccional de menores?- sentencio la joven mujer.

Lo que tu quieres es que me violen en la correccional- decia divertido el joven – tu no me quieres, tu lo unico que quieres es que me hagan danio – continuaba cambiando su voz a aflijido y victima- mama es que no soy tu hijo?.

Precisamente por eso Heero. Manana te iras a la correccional. – afirmo la Madelaine.

Dandose por vencido el muchacho, se estiro en el mueble cerca de su madre, tomo su lugar frente a ella y le tomo ambas manos. Hablandole claramente.

hable con el principal mama. –dijo seriamente – me dio una lista de lo que debo hacer, el trabajo comunitario consistira en que debo ser un tutor de los jóvenes mas desfavorecidos de cerebro, ademas que tendre que participar en el grupo de coro y teatro de la escuela.

Y ¿que piensas?

Que es mucho, pero por ti mama sabes que …

No lo hagas por mi Heero, si no por ti. – dijo Madelaine – Solo dime que de verdad lo haces porque lo sientes y no por que tienes que hacerlo.

Mama, me canse, quiero seguir en buen plan pero necesito tu ayuda.

LA tienes Hijo. Pero aun asi te descontare de tu mesada el gasto de tu carro. La grua lo trajo esta manana, mientras estabas en la escuela.

¡Mi auto! – abrazo a su madre – ¡Gracias!. Decia besandola.- te he dicho eres la mejor madre del mundo.

Olvida tu sarcasmo – tu siempre obtienes lo que quieres, penso la joven madre – Ademas, Heero, tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

Nop. Eso si que no. – decia el joven – si el quiere hablar conmigo que venga.

Sabes Heero que no lo va hacer – afirmo la madre

Es su problema y me voy a arreglar el auto.

Heero, es mejor que termines tus tareas porque recuerda lo extracocurricular que te falta.

Empiezo el sabado mama

No Heero hoy empiezas conmigo, hoy en la noche vas a ir a la iglesia conmigo.

¡Mama!

No hay pero.- finalizo.

Las cosas según el chico no podian ir a menos era mejor hacerle caso a su mama antes de que su padre lo metiera definitivamente a la academia militar aunque muchas veces se habia preguntado que tal le iria a el por ahí, pero por el momento el era joven y era mejor estar asi disfrutando de la vida que tener que aguantar a unos betarrones en susodicha academia.

En la iglesia podía verse a todos bien vestidos, el ministro seguia con atención a cada uno de los presentes después de dar su letania que para Heero era de lo mas aburrido tenia que mostrarse atento porque sabia que su madre no lo dejaria en paz.

Y una vez mas alla iba el coro de la iglesia encabezado como solista Dana Maxwell, hija del ministro, el no entendia como su padre siendo el ministro de la iglesia, permitia que su hija tuviera tantas libertades o al menos eso creia, la moda escandalizaba a la mayoria de los integrantes de la iglesia y este dejaba a su hija disfrutar de la vida, tener un papa asi ¡que cool! ¿No? Pero para colmo Dana Maxwell en lugar de ser un chico problema por el contrario era un chica que seguia una causa "Hacer feliz a los demas" aja – se decia el joven – para el era mas que nada meterse en la vida de los demas y querer arreglarla, siempre con una sonrisa y apoyando tanto club podia en la High ademas el no entendia como era eso si su papa la dejaba hacer todo lo que queria porque no usar otro tipo de ropa casi siempre usaba vestidos largos o pantalones demasiado grandes para su talla, a pesar de ser una chica pettite siempre usaba tallas large, lo que no dejaba ver su delgado cuerpo, ni bubis se le veian. Pero algo si podia reconocer la voz de ese chica si que era excepcional.

Si ellos tuvieran esa voz en la banda serian un grupo verdaderamente famoso, pero soniar no cuesta nada, jamas alguien tan mojigata como Dana Maxwell se juntaria con el o con el resto de la banda, "los delincuentes de la High" como les conocian. Aunque causaban temor a muchos se había dado cuenta que a Maxwell no.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno pero al fin acababa el servicio religioso al terminar lo menos que queria era estar mas tiempo ahí asi que lo mas comun era tomar de la mano a su madre y arrastrarla al salir. No le habia gustado para nada el hecho de que Dana lo habia estado observando casi todo el servicio. No sabia poruqe se ponia nervioso.

Su madre por el contrario tenia otros planes para el. Al terminar en lugar de moverse con su hijo como era el plan de el, por el contrario lo arrastro hasta el atrio del templo. A saudar como buen cristiano.

Reverendo Maxwell – saludaba Madelaine.

Gusto de verla Sra. Yuy – tomaba su mano sin dejar de observar al joven detrás de el. – Joven Yuy – ofrecia su mano a Heero.

¡Buenas noches! –dijo en voz baja y no apartando su mirada

Reverendo, Heero podria venir a ayudarle con la limpieza o los grupos del templo. Mi hijo estaria muy contento en que lo aceptara. – decia la madre del chico viendo a este con una mirada fulminante a lo que el chico solo asintio pues esa mirada en su madre solo la habia visto cuando fue a recogerlo a la delegacion.

Asi ¿que quieres corregirte? – pregunto el reverendo – es verdad Heero o es solo tu madre.

No es verdad, ministro.

Muy bien. – afirmaba el ministro mientras llamaba a alguien – Dana ven para aca.

Si, papá. – sonreia la joven al ver a la pareja de made e hijo.

El joven aquí presente a partir de este fin de semana se integrara al grupo de ayuda, sera un tutor de los que manejas espero lo apoyes. Ya el principal de la High Habia hablado conmigo respecto a esto.

Papa pero no es algo fuerte para el. Ademas creo.

Podre hacerlo Srita. Dana, creame no soy tan inútil como cree. – decia mirandolo a los ojos con ese tono caracteristico en el.

Muy bien, Sabado a las 7:30 AM en el estacionamiento de la escuela de ahí nos llevaran al centro de ayuda.

Ahí estare.

El regreso a casa no fue muy comodo, el silencio reinaba en la auto, hasta que el en ese cansancio de ver que su madre estaba como si nada después de comprometerlo a mas trabajo del asignado.

con voz poco inaudible solo pregunto - ¿Por qué?

Porque ¿Qué?

Porque trabajar con ella mama – su voz aun en susurro –

Porque es la hija del reverendo, una chica lista, a la cual no me preocuparia que no fueras a cumplir con tu castigo hijo.

No necesito de un niniera lo sabes – afirmaba el joven

Si lo se Heero, pero sera mas facil para ti.

No, Mama no lo acepto.- protesto el joven una vez mas.

¡Esta bien! Como quieras aun asi tendras que ir a ese centro de readaptacion.

- o –

Ese dia en la escuela era cambiante para Heero ademas de trabajar en la intendencia tenia que ser tutor de los discapacitados, nada de gusto para el en eso algo que definitivamente no queria hacer.

Heero! Amigo – decia Trowa – que tal

Bien- llegaba y se sentaba aun lado de ella.

Miren quien viene ahí – señalaba a la chica que venia con una caja en brazos – Dana Maxwell con la misma chaqueta de siempre.

Desde cuando Relena. – decia la otra rubia - desde la Junior.

La chica venia desde su automóvil, con una caja con cosas para el grupo de astronomia.

linda chaqueta –decia con sonrisa fingida dorothy

Gracias – susurro dulcemente y continuo su caminar.

Gracias – burlaba Trowa.

Ya – calmaba Heero.

Por la tarde al finalizar las clases

Ese sabado no pintaba muy bien para Heero Yuy el solo pensar que tendria que soportar a la mojigata de Dana no era para nada su mejor dia, ademas que tenia como alumno a un joven que unicamente le interesaba y le cabia en esa cabeza era el básquetbol por mas que queria hacerle entrar en razon no podia, se habia desesperado tanto que mejor avento las cosas y se retiro del lugar dejando solo al joven.

Dana por su parte habia tratado de entablar una conversación para ponerlo al tanto de que era lo q ue tenia que realizar pero el se habia rehusado totalmente a dirigirle la palabra. Ella solo lo observaba de lejos. No era que quisiera entrometerse a su vida, pero siempre se habia dado cuenta que el necesitaba de alguien en quien apoyarse la banda de el solo sabia verse a si misma y no a los demas.

Era difícil para ella ver que el trataba de hacerle entender al joven pero era gracioso ver como el habia tomado postura como un maestro de matematicas para explicarle al joven. Lo peor no tenia mas de 15 min y se habia desesperado. ¿Que si iba a ser un dia largo? Claro que lo seria, y los demas lo sabian.

Heero por su parte no sabia que hacer, que delicia poder tener un cigarro y descargar su ira. Pero por otro lado habia tardado mucho en dejarlo como para volverlo a hacer. Corrio hasta llegar al bosque detrás del centro y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo ya mas relajado se dio regresar al joven entonces vio como si el joven ponia mas atención a las formaciones de básquetbol utilizaria esa tecnica para explicar a su cabeza dura.

Por el contrario Dana observaba atraves del cristal, aun no entendia que era lo que el chico se proponia al llevar al joven a la cancha de Básquetbol junto con la pelota, pero , una cosa no la detenia si veia que estaban perdiendo el tiempo ella intervendría, por algo era el encargado del centro.

Parece que lo hace bien, ¿no? – le decia Silvia su amiga.

No crei que fuera ser eso, ojala a Jonathan le sirva ese metodo de esenanza. – contestaba.

Dana dejalo ser. Es nuevo en esto. A parte conoces su fama. ¿No?

Si esperemos resultados.

Después del centro el miércoles por al noche llego tenia que prepararse con el grupo de teatro del colegio y ayudarlos a la obra de primavera. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, era un terror para el, tener que estar frente al escenario.

Una cosa era el hecho que fuera de los populares y temidos de la escuela cosa mas difícil aun era pararse actuar y hacer el oso de su vida al momento de actuar mas aun, tenia el papel principal de la obra cortesía del Principal. Pensando este que asi que seria una obligación dar todo de si.

Para el no habia sido nada facil el estar toda la clase, si se le podia llamar clase a esa tortura, leyendo – pensaba - por mas errores a proposito que habia cometido la maestra le dijo en tono de resignacion que haria todo lo posible porque el saliera adelante. Era el colmo, su plan no funciono. Bueno tendria que pensar en algo mas.

Era sabado y para su pesar tenia que ir a la tutoria y al ensayo de teatro volviendolo hacer mal. Trowa habia quedado en recogerlo pero al parecer se le habia olvidado.

¡Mierda! – mal decia el chico por su amigo quin no llegaba –

Te mataria, no intentarlo – Decia Dana al llegar junto a el- La obra tonto –afirmaba al ver la cara de Heero-.

Prefiero morir en el intento. – contestaba con desgano el joven.

No te importan las clases… ni graduarte… pero te gusta la escuela … porque eres popular y nunca volveras a hacerlo. – afirmaba la chica.

Eso es totalmente predecible.

Tu farsa solo funciona con un publico. Adios – se alejaba la chica a su auto.

la siguió con la vista y poco resignado y cansado de las muletas por el accidente siguió tras de ella- ¿te sientes buena cristiana hoy? – pregunto.

Acto seguido el subio al auto después de que Dana le dijera que estaba bien, el no sabia ni que decir, era raro, se sentia asi, ¿como el? El chico mas popular de la escuela en el auto de Dana Maxwell, la chica mas mojigata de su grado.

El cinturón de seguridad por favor – pedia Dana.

Aja- volteo a verla y lo hizo.

Dana no se sentia a gusto aunque muchas de las chicas matarian por estar en su lugar ella no se sentia asi mas que nada porque detestaba a ese joven mas que nada. Pero a su vez no podia negar que era muy atractivo el chico. Para no sentir presion mas decidio encender el radio del automóvil, a lo cual fue peor ya que el joven cambiaba de estacion cada vez que ella lo hacia.

Me rindo – decia Dana

Gracias, no esperaba mas de ti.

Cuarenta y dos.

¿Que quieres decir con cuarenta y dos? – preguntaba Heero sorprendido.

Hacerme amiga de alguien quien no me agrada. – al ver que no entendia – es una lista de metas en mi vida,

¿ Como conseguir una nueva personalidad? – se burlaba el chico al cuestionar.

Nop. Como unirme a las brigadas de la paz, hacer un descubrimiento medico, estar en dos lugares a la vez, hacerme un tatuaje.

¿Que? -Esto ultimo reacciono el.- ¿ Cual es el numero Uno?

Te lo diria… pero … después tendria que matarte.

Fin de la discusión y el sonrio a lo que ella contestaba, el viaje era largo y tedioso para ambos. Mas para el iban pasando por donde se reunian en bar la banda al verlos afuera lo mas comun que pudo hacer el fue agacharse para no ser visto con quien iba. A lo que Dana sonrio.

- o –

Los dias pasaban y a pesar de que Trowa trataba de ayudarlo en eso no avanzaba.

vine a ver si estabas listo – Trowa hablaba.

Solo estoy listo para la tumba mujer.

Listo Para el amor, tus palabras no solo son escuchadas por mi

Si cuando salias a … ¡Diablos! – se desesperaba Heero – Tengo tres semanas para memorizar esto.

No podrias memorizarlo ni en tres meses – decia Towa – ni Geoger Cloney Podria hacerlo.

¡Oye! Yo no lo escribi.

Pero tu actuaras y solo quedaras en ridiculo frente al pueblo, la escuela, frente a tus amigos … - la lista crecia.

Y ¿que hago? No tengo opcion. Asi que ayudame ¿si? – dijo Heero.

Sabes que solo bromeo contigo ¿verdad? – decia trowa – ese dia estare contigo en primera fila con jitomates.

Gracias "Amigo" – sonreia.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Dana no supo que hacer lo mas correcto para ella era seguir con su plan inicial correr a su auto y esconderse de algo a lo que ella no estaba preparada. En toda su vida jamás imagino tener que lidiar con un chico. UN CHICO? Porque ahora le pasaba eso, además, y lo peor del caso es que le atraía también, muy a su pesar Heero era guapísimo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Dana al llegar a casa no supo que hacer, el reverendo al notar el nerviosismo solo atino a decir lo que intuía.

Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Papa, este no podemos dejarlo para después.

No es mejor hacerlo ahora te parece si nos sentamos- decía el reverendo indicándole sentarse al lado de el.

Tu dirás… - decía resignado al no ver escapatoria de esa conversación.

Dana, el final de la obra de teatro fue cambiado y he visto como ese chico esta contigo.

Pero...

Deja término. Chicos como ese siempre esperan algo a cambio – continuaba el reverendo viendo fijamente a los ojos a Dana – Y las reglas no van a cambiar en esta casa.

Ok.

Mira Dana di no te importa lo que yo te diga o piense, por lo menos debería importarte la opinión de Dios.

Creo que el quiere que sea feliz por el tiempo que me queda.

Entonces creo que deberías decirle la verdad y sincerarte con el antes de que hagas mas daño.

Papa te preocupas demasiado.- sonreía Dana al reverendo sabiendo así que lo desarmaría. – Sabes por que no mejor vamos a Hooters a comer unas deliciosas y extra mega grasosas hamburguesas.

¡No tienes remedio! Y lo sabes.

Por otro lado no había sido muy del agrado de Heero haber sido rechazado por Dana mas aun sabia que albergaba sentimientos en ella. O al menos así lo sintió cuando ella respondió el beso en el escenario.

Llego a casa con ganas de no hablar con nadie pero no contaba con que su madre estuviera ahí tan temprano, que contrario a lo que pensaba a le tenia preparada una rica comida, par poder hablar de algo importante.

Se encontraban ambos en la cocina, Heero estaba frente la estufa levantando las tapas de las olla para ver lo que habría para la cena.

Hable con tu papa hoy Heero, dijo que te vio en la obra y que lo asombraste – dijo Madeline quien seguía cortando la lechuga para la cena.

Si un cheque cada mes, no lo convierte exactamente en un padre.

Heero, hay muchas razones

El nos abandono, mama.

Tu también necesitas perdonarlo

El hecho de que tu lo hayas perdonado no quiere decir que yo tengo que hacerlo dejarnos por…

Heero, la vida sigue

Si, pero no quiero nada de el por el momento.

Como tu quieras hijo.

Me llamas cuando este listo, voy a mi recamara.

&

Madeline veía años atrás cuando era joven y tenía la edad de Heero, era la chica más popular por no decir también la mas bella de la High, para su fortuna tenia como novio al capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Habían sido campeones nacionales dos años consecutivos y el era prospecto para la beca deportiva en Harvard, ella por el contrario sus padres la habían escrito para UCLA, seria toda una arquitecto como su padre.

La separación de Traize y Madeline había sido dolorosa para ambos pero cada que podían subían al avión para encontrarse. Fue en unos de esos encuentro cuando pasaron vacaciones en Toronto cuando al regresar dos meses después daba una visita sorpresiva Madeline a Traize, la noticia era abrumadora para ambos pero nada que no pudiera resolverse, Madeline dejo la escuela, y Traize cambio su residencia de la hermandad a un departamento pequeño, Madeline no pudo acabar su carrera pero, continuo algunas clases en sistema abierto, Traize continuo con la escuela de Medicina.

Pasado el tiempo Traize seguía ahí mismo su internado en un hospital de la Universidad, conoció a su compañero de equipo los dos se apoyaban uno a otro y en ocasiones este es ayudaba dándoles un respiro a ambos quedándose a cuidar a Heero quien cumplía un año ya.

Miliardo Peacecraft se había convertido en un buen amigo de la familia, padrino de Heero, junto con la hermana de Madeline, Lucrecia. Quien quizo algo con Miliardo pero nunca vio esperanzas. Al acabar el internado fueron enviados a una ciudad que colindaba con el pueblo donde crecieron Madeline vio la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar y convenció a Traize de que ella se quedara en el pueblo y el siguiera su residencia en esa ciudad.

A Miliardo no le gusto mucho la idea de que se fuera Traize así que con las influencias de su padre hizo que a el también lo solicitaran en ese hospital dándole la noticia grata a sus amigos.

El tiempo pasaba y Madeline a parte de su ocupación con Heero crecía su empresa como decoradora de interiores el pueblo ya no era tan chico contaba con un centro comercial y varias empresas las cuales tuvo la suerte de hacer la decoración de su interior generando grandes ganancias, pudo comprar la casa de sus sueños, y fue alejándose mas y mas Traize, quien por su parte el trabajo de la residencia lo consumía y fue refugiando en Milliardo. Llego un día en que no pudo y mas tuvo que contarle a Madeline y hacerle saber su decisión.

Mad, el tiempo que hemos estado lejos…

No te andes con rodeos Traize, sabes que nunca me han gustado, que pasa.

La distancia en nosotros, ya no eres la misma, ni yo soy el mismo, creo que lo único que nos unes es

Heero, no creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por estar juntos solo por el Traize. Heero te ama eres su héroe, pero nosotros, se supone que al acabar pondrías un consultorio aquí y aquí nos quedaríamos pero no veo en ti inclinaciones por volver.

Es de lo que quiero hablar. – Dijo respirando profundamente continuo – Mad quiero el Divorcio.

¿Que? – contestaba sin asimilarlo – ¿el divorcio? Pero que te he hecho para que me pidas eso.

Nada, solo que- titubeaba Traize – Me enamore.

¿que? ¿de quien? ¿Por qué Milliardo no me dijo nada?

Es que, precisamente de quien me enamore es de… Milliardo.

Fue suficiente para Madeline estalló- ¿Como? De Miliardo, pero, te has dado cuenta de lo que me dices, te enamoraste de un hombre, y peor aun del padrino de mi hijo, nuestro hijo. ¿Porque?

Mad – dijo acercándose a ella tratando de tocarla.

No te me acerques no me toques – dijo llorando – no ves como siento, creo que no tienes ni la remota idea de lo que me pasa.

No era mi intención, no creí que pasaría esto, te sentía tan distante.

Reconozco mi error de distanciarme, pero, aun te amo.- las lagrimas de impotencia seguían saliendo. – dime, en verdad ¿que viste en el?

No me pidas eso Mad las cosas solo pasaron.

Si que cómodo ¿no?

Mad no me hagas más difíciles por favor.

Si, -dijo ella gritando – claro ahora soy yo la difícil. Pues para que te lo entiendas nunca te voy a dar el divorcio, y ahora vete y no vuelvas. Y tus cosas nunca te las daré, las enviare a la calle, ala basura donde tú debes estar. Al salir por esa puerta, tu hijo dejara de ser un Krushrenada para siempre, nunca será hijo tuyo, menos de Peacecraft

Esta bien Mad, No entiendes razones – dijo el derrotado - Adiós.

Después de haberse ido Madeline se quedo pensando mas no se dio cuenta hasta que volteo su vista a la puerta que daba al pasillo pues se encontraban en la cocina, que Heero lo vio todo. Que tanto había escuchado se pregunto, se movió a su lado pero este corrió a su recamara y se encerró con llave.

Solo se enamoro – pensó Madeline – y se fue nunca dejo de mandar un cheque súper generoso para ella y Heero, cheque que ella devolvía cada mes al siguiente día que llegaba lo regresaba, estaba segura que Milliardo lo ayudaba con la cantidad que enviaba, porque como único sobreviviente Peacecraft era millonario a decir no mas, por tal motivo no quería saber de el ni de Milliardo.

Peor fue para Heero, al día siguiente el no entendía solo recordaba cuando su padre dijo adiós, y su madre lo corrió, y aun no entendía la palabra DIVORCIO solo recordaba que Dorothy le dijo es cuando tu padre los abandona, eso dijo mama. Heero creció con eso su padre lo abandono.

Al tiempo conoció a una pareja a la cual ayudo a decorar su casa, y ellos la ayudaron a superar y dejar atrás ese dolor, tanto como Dayanara como Steve Maxwell la ayudaron a salir de su depresión su amistad con Dayanara fue grande pero Dayanara tenia cáncer, y tenia poco tiempo eso la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que ella todavía tenia una vida por delante y mas aun tenia un hijo al que conocía mas como madre a la niñera que a ella. Dayanara tenia una hija hermosa que talvez no tendría la oportunidad de convivir con su madre mucho tiempo.

Ella se unió a la iglesia y Heero muy a su pesar paso a la escuela dominical, ni modo tenia que perderse las tortugas ninja como podría perderse el mejor show del mundo, todos veían las tortugas ninja. Ese fue su primer odio a su madre como todo hijo que le prohíben un programa de TV. Mas un hijo abandonado con su padre.

&

Heero buscaba cualquier pretexto para encontrarse con Dana, para el era primordial esa conexión que sentía hacia ella, no era como Relena definitivamente polo opuestos, para Dana era poco comprensible que el quisiera estar con el, pero poco a poco se hicieron amigos, no los secretos amigos como quizo alguna vez Heero sino como los amigos compañeros de escuela.

El auto tenia que ser reparado después de todo el trabajo realizado no tuvo tiempo para poder repararlo antes además estaba que tenia un pie lastimado y no podía moverse como quería. Por la tarde se ocuparía de el y a dar a conocer sus planes lo chicos prefirieron pasarla en el lago solo cuatro lo acompaño para reparar el auto.

El auto había sido desmantelado del cofre para poder a empezar a limpiar las partes del motor y checar sus depósitos. Las pinzas eran bien maniobradas por Heero mientras Quatre regresaba con el stereo para hacer mas amena el trabajo.

La vamos a pasar súper esta tarde con la fiesta… -decía Quatre al subirle al radio y empezar a moverse.

¡Quieres bajarle al radio! A tu música. – asevero Heero – Algunos intentamos trabajar.

Bueno si no te gusta podré lo que escuchabas, aunque déjame decirte que realmente sabes como apagarle el humor a uno. – apagaba el "CD" para poner el cassette escuchando música de guitarras y religiosa. – Pero, ¿que es esto? Ok, no estas muy de acuerdo con mi música de Hip hop pero ¿esto? ¿Pero que diablos es esto?

Dana me lo presto algún problema – decía a la defensiva.

Ahora te gusta escuchar la música de su Gente.

"SU gente" – decía Heero – A que te refieres con su gente.

Si, esos persignados, con Biblia, cruces que desatan su amor para Dios – decía burlándose.

Ella no es así.

Pues Relena cree que el beso que se dieron en la obra su real. –termino Quatre diciendo algo que le carcomía desde hace tiempo. – al no ver respuesta de Heero continuo – ¿Qué pasa contigo Hombre? Ya no tienes tiempo para tus verdaderos amigos.

No lo se Quatre, Talvez ya me canse de hacer lo mismo de siempre, talvez ya lo supere.

Esa chica te ha cambiado y tu ni cuenta te has dado Heero.

¿Qué Quatre, también Relena dijo eso?

No, lo digo yo.

Relena no había estado conforme con la actitud de Heero desde la obra de teatro, el haber visto como buscaba insistentemente a Dana había sido para ella la mayor humillación, por mas que se le acercaba el no daba señal de tomarla en cuenta para nada así que ella se molestaba mas y mas.

Un día anterior recogió las fotos que había tomado de la obra y junto con Trowa idearon hacer un fotomontaje con la cara de Dana, según Trowa en verdad se veía sexy esa noche, burlándose así de ella empezaron a repartir las fotografías en toda la escuela que mas humillación que poner su cara en un súper cuerpo y poner la interrogación de ¿si era virgen?. Para complementar su plan Relena fue a buscarla al pasillo para así verla como era humillada y burlada por toda la escuela.

Dana, Hola – dijo la rubia.

Hola

Mira solo quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor por lo que paso con Heero, el y yo hace mucho que terminamos.

Realmente – contesto Dana – no se de que me hablas.

Dana – ahora si va la mía pensó la Relena- sabes – dijo en tono muy suave – eras muy bonita, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a almorzar? Ven – dijo tomándola del brazo.

Claro

Relena se acerco a una de las mesas y tomo una de los volantes que había hecho. Dana por su lado no sabia porque la veían mas su incredulidad pensó que era por ir del brazo de Relena.

Esta eres tu – dijo Relena enseñándole el fotomontaje – ¡Que bonitas bubis! ¿No? Donde las escondes, "Loser" – dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en la frente formando la L con sus dedos.

Dana observo a su alrededor se altero y lo único que reacciono al ver como era humillada fue dar vuelta y correr cuando iba a hacerlo choco con Heero.

Ok. Escucha esto es por mi, - dijo suavemente al oído – no es por ti. Espera aquí.

Dana solo volteo a ver que era lo que Heero haría. Heero enojado tomo una de las hojas arrebatándosela a Relena de las manos y camino a donde imagino que venia el show lo lamentable fue que el pensó que era por parte de Trowa el ataque al sentirse desplazado por Dana.

Hey, con razón la tenias tan guardadita Heero – dijo Trowa tomando el brazo y mostrándole el fotomontaje - no tenia ni una idea que esto era lo que tenia escondido bajo la ropa.

¿Si? –

Heero contesto aventándolo hacia atrás mientras que Trowa regreso el empujón, Dorothy trato de Detenerlo pero solo recibió una amenaza de Trowa. El descuido de Trowa fue aprovechado por Heero quien al voltear Trowa este le metió un puñetazo desequilibrado, Quatre quiso ayudar a levantarse a Trowa y este solo lo empujo. Heero estaba en la espera de que viniera el golpe por parte de Trowa.

Ya no eres mi amigo – dijo Trowa enojado – te olvidas de nuestra amistad.

Excelente – contesto Heero dándose vuelta al lugar donde estaba Dana

Cometiste un Error Heero, atente a las consecuencias.

OK. – llego a Dana – ¿Estas bien pequeña?

Si.

Vamonos de aquí – dijo Heero tomándola del brazo y con el otro tomando la mochila de Dana

Estas acabado – grito Trowa – eres un cobarde.

Relena solo observaba de nada le había servido haber hecho el fotomontaje. Lo había arrojado a los brazos de ella no contaba con que Heero llegara a la cafetería, había pagado para que lo entretuvieran en clase, pero llego y no conforme con eso se fue consolando a Dana. Corrió hacia la ventana para ver de lejos el estacionamiento. Se sintió mas impotente al ver que Heero tomaba la cara de Dana le daba un beso suave en la mejilla, la abrazo y después de eso le abría la puerta de su auto para después subir en el.

Mas idiota no pudiste ser – dijo la otra Rubia.

Por favor Dorothy.

¿No ves lo que provocaste?

Crees que estoy ciega – dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

No únicamente la arrojaste a sus brazos, - contesto Dorothy con ironia – si no que hiciste que se alejara de la banda, y de sus amigos de la infancia. Eres una IDIOTA!

Déjame en paz Dorothy.- lloraba la rubia

Si, y haznos un favor, no vuelvas con nosotros con otra de tus brillantes ideas, Olvídalo ¿Quieres?

Relena se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos y su llanto viendo como Heero abrazaba dentro del carro a Dana mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Heero no había hecho mas que abrazarla y dirigirla al estacionamiento, lo único que no quería es que siguiera llorando. Dana por su parte las lágrimas no era tanto la humillación aunque parte era eso, lo que mas le dolió fue que, el nunca viviría una vida normal hasta que dejara el sistema al que vivía regida. Sus peores recuerdos volvieron a su mente una vez mas.

&

Esa noche había sido fría, pero mas frió había quedado su corazón cuando su padrino le había dado la noticia. Sus padres habían muerto.

Los padres de Dana Maxwell cumplían cinco años de casados como buenos amigos de la familia Peacecraft habían dejado con ellos a su única hija con la intención de celebrar ellos solos, Linda y Matt tenían como hijo a Dúo, quien había nacido el mismo día que Dana, ambos padres se habían conocido en el hospital y para sorpresa después de mudarse la familia Peacecraft a los suburbios dio como coincidencia que sus vecinos fueran los Maxwell.

Dana y Dúo asistían al mismo colegio desde el maternal ya que los padres de ambos trabajaban así que siempre se vieron como familia las dos parejas juntos con sus hijos, Dúo siempre cuido de Dana en la escuela y ese noche estaba feliz porque Dana se quedaría a dormir, haría una Pijama Party en la habitación de este.

Con lo que no contaba era que esa noche, el Padre de Dúo llego asustado y nervioso a la casa, Dúo observo desde la cocina como su papa peleaba con su madre por una cuestión de Dinero pero el no entendía así que se quedo desde ese lugar teniendo como espectadora a Dana que veía de lejos su posición también.

La plática entre los adultos era acalorada, y subían la voz…

Es que dime Matt – dijo Linda - ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas enredado con esos tipos?

Por favor Linda, no se como voy a salir de esta. Necesito tus joyas

¡No!

¿que quieres? Que vengan y me golpeen o que es peor aun que me maten y los lastimen a ti o a los niños también.

Son las joyas de tu Madre ¿como quieres que te las de? – dijo Linda – Es el único recuerdo que tengo de la única persona que nos apoyo.

No piensas en Dúo.

Yo no me metí en broncas de Dinero. Teníamos mas que suficiente, aun sin el apoyo de tu familia, pero tu siempre quieres mas.

Y tu ¿no?

Nunca te pedí lujos, tú quisiste esto. Pero nunca pensé que fuera porque apostabas. Dime ¿cuanto perdiste?

Doscientos cincuenta mil dólares

¿Que?

Las joyas valen alrededor del millón de dolares.

¿Como lo sabes?

Las evalué cuando saliste con Dayanara al retiro espiritual.

Como es posible – dijo linda con ojos de rabia – Pensabas venderlas ¿o que?

No es eso. Solo que

Eres un idiota sabes que me voy ahora mismo con los niños

A donde iras. No seas entupida, las tarjetas están sobregiradas, en las cuentas no hay dinero.

Me iré a casa de Dayanara, me dejaron las llaves de su casa.

No, tu no te vas.

Quiso tomarla del brazo pero en eso escucharon pasos a fuera y un golpe en la entrada de la casa, alguien que había roto la puerta. Linda fue quien corrió a ver a los niños a la habitación de Dúo pero solo encontró en el pasillo a Dana y al ver a dos hombres corrió lejos de ellos Matt se fue hacia los hombres y al ver que no tenia el dinero le dispararon se fueron a buscar a la mujer de Matt, ellos sabían que solo tenían un hijo y al parecer era una nena linda.

Dúo se escondió al ver a los hombres en la secadora que se encontraba en la lavandería, cuando vio que su mama cargo a Dana y se escondió en la habitación de el. Después escucho dos disparos mas, el solo se tapo los oídos y no hizo ruido. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor buscaban el dinero que dijo su papa, al no encontrarlo empezaron a destruir la casa, Dúo rogaba con que no dieran donde estaba la caja fuerte, el había visto las joyas que decía su papa, su madre una vez le contó que alguna vez serian de el porque siempre habían pertenecido por generaciones a la familia Peacecraft, que alguna vez pertenecieron a la realeza en Inglaterra. Pero Dúo las quería porque eran muy queridas por su madre. seguía el recordando cosas para no salir de ahí. empezó a escuchar la alarma de incendio, no sabia si podía salir. Escucho un auto que se iba y decidió salir de su escondite.

Vio que la sala de estaba empezando a incendiarse y tomo el teléfono de la cocina, marco como le enseñaron en el Kindergarten el 911 y la señorita preguntaba, Dúo hablaba demasiado rápido ella no entendía, el creyó que la señorita que le atendió entendió y dejando el teléfono descolgado corrió a la habitación de sus padres, corrió la pared falsa y empezó su cancioncita que sabia de memoria

Dos monitos brinca a la derecha, y luego 3 a la izquierda, mama llego y cogio 5 monitos de la derecha y abrió con dos a la izquierda. Bien en una bolsa tomo todo lo que había ahí, con lagrimas recordaba lo que su madre una vez le dijo.

¿Para que es esa cajota tan pesada mami?

Para guardar las cosas importantes Dúo

¿Como que? –dijo Dúo

Mira hijo, cuando a tu papa o a mi nos llegue a pasar algo, debes correr a esta caja sacar lo que hay dentro eso siempre te ayudara en un futuro. No debes olvidarlo. Aquí hay cosas de tus abuelos, de tu abuela la mamadme tu papi, mías, de toda la familia y lo mas importante están todos tus documentos aquí.

Para que me serviría eso a mi.

Dúo prométeme que si nos pasa algo vendrás a sacar esto y correrás con Dayanara y Steve. ¿Por favor? Dúo Promételo

Si, mami.

Dúo no se imagino que ese día llegaría pronto como una vez lo ensayo con su mama saco todo de ahí, y corrió hacia fuera brincando por la ventana de la recamara, corrió hacia la casa de los Maxwell con una pequeña mochila y al llegar a la casa se sentó en los escalones de entrada, Dúo solo vio como la policía pasaba a su casa y los bomberos también.

Los Maxwell regresaron al ver el alboroto en la colonia apresuraron su paso antes de llegar a su casa los detuvieron el reverendo hablo con el oficial al decirles que su hija estaba ahí, lo dejo pasar y Dayanara corrió a su casa con la esperanza de que Linda hubiera corrido a su hogar con los niños.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Dúo se encontraba con la vista perdida hacia su casa abrazando fuertemente su mochila, no había expresión alguna en su rostro. Dayanara lo abrazo y al sentir ese aroma tan parecido al de su amiguita por fin lloro.

Dime, Dúo – decía desesperada Dayanara - ¿ Que paso? ¿ Donde esta Dana y tu mamá?

No había respuesta por parte de Dúo. Dayanara lo cargo y entro a su casa con el al ver a lo lejos su esposo corrió a su casa a ver a quien metía a su casa en brazos. Ella lo llevo a la recamara de su hija y lo empezó a limpiar.

¿quien es? – dijo Steve.

Dúo. – respondió y volteo a verlo cuando al fin brotaba lagrimas en sus ojos – Pero no habla, esta en Shock.

Será mejor no sacarlo, hay mucho caos y por lo visto se da por sentado que falleció la familia completa.

Y ¿Dana?

No la han encontrado aun.

Búscala.

Si

Steve siguió en su búsqueda un policía le dijo que había encontrado a la niña que junto con la señora de la casa habían sido trasladadas al hospital Saint Joseph. que ambas iban en estado delicado. El corrió a su auto y de el llamo a su esposa.

La encontraron. Va junto con Linda al Hospital. Voy para allá, no digas nada de Dúo aun. Dale algo para dormir y quédate cuidándolo yo te llamare cuando sepa algo de Dana.

Esta Bien.- dijo Linda – Pero llámame no sabes como me siento al no tener a mi pequeña.

Debes ser fuerte Dayanara. Por favor y Reza.

Estando en el hospital informaron a Steve que Linda fue trasladada al quirófano por las heridas de bala y que su hija estaba muy delicada por la intoxicación del humo. Cualquier novedad le informarían que solo le quedaba esperar. Llamo a su esposa e informo lo que el medico le dijo. Ella le decía que Dúo se había quedado dormido y que lo que traía en la mochila eran papeles de acciones, seguros de vida y una caja con joyas muy caras además de las fotografías desde su nacimiento a la fecha. Su esposo le dijo que guardara eso que eran muy importantes para el bienestar de Dúo.

La noche seguía avanzando y por la madrugada le llamo uno de los médicos que Linda quería hablar con el y un policía. El reverendo llamo al jefe de la policía quien era su amigo y fue rápido al hospital y junto con el entraron a ver a Linda ella hablo difícilmente de todo lo sucedido, preguntaba por Dana y Dúo. Le tranquilizo saber que Dúo bien pero se sintió mal al saber que no pudo proteger a Dana. Steve la consoló diciendo que no estaba en sus manos lo que había pasado con tal consolarla, Linda pidió ver a Dúo y el jefe de la policía pidió a uno de sus subordinados que trajera el niño y a otro empezar la investigación. Al llegar Dúo y ver a su mama corrió a su lado y la abrazo.

¡Mama! – grito Dúo.

Mi Dúo.- lo abrazaba y lloraba – estas bien no te paso nada – decía en susurros.

Mama ¿ Que tienes?

Dúo debes ser fuerte, tu viste lo que paso, pero no supe donde te escondiste.

En la secadora.

Hiciste lo que siempre te he dicho, que hagas si a papa o mama nos pasa algo.

SI aquí esta. – le dijo el niño dándole la mochila.

Saco los papeles y le dijo al reverendo. Aquí esta el patrimonio de Dúo, se lo dejo teniendo como testigo al jefe de la policía. Se que usted Oficial hará que se cumpla lo que digo en este momento. Reverendo cuide a mi bebe por favor. Quiéralo como si fuese hijo suyo sabe que no tiene a nadie mas en el mundo.

Linda – dijo el reverendo soltando las lagrimas – sabes que si Dúo es como un hijo.

Dúo, cuídate mucho

Mama, Porque te despides de mi, no aquí estas.

Hijo recuérdame siempre, cuando sientas el viento en tu cara sentirás mi amor hacia ti. Se Bueno Dúo, un chico de bien … Te amo… - mano cayo de la cara de Dúo a la cama.

¡Mama! – dijo Dúo al no escucharla mas – Mama, responde mamá, abre tus ojitos mamá, no me dejes solo, papa no esta yo vi cuando ese hombre le disparo, mamá, no me dejes que te necesito. ¡!Nooooo!

El niño lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su mamá hasta caer desmayado el jefe de la policía no soporto tal escena y las lagrimas le ganaron también. dándose valor salio de ahí pidiendo ayuda a una enfermera ayuda medica para el niño.

Dayanara había ido a ver a su hija la cual no respondía los estudios realizados aun no había resultado pero según el diagnostico de los doctores no era nada bueno. Steve le dijo a su esposa lo que había pasado y ya no pudo mas, había sido fuerte pero el dolor era mucho. Su hija primero, y después su mejor amiga.

Pasaron dos días y la respuesta del doctor no era buena Dana tenia muerte cerebral, por orden del jefe de la policía todo fue a discreción absoluta, nadie tenia acceso a información ni a los medios de comunicación. Rondaban notas diciendo que había un sobreviviente el hijo de los asesinados, por lo cual los delincuentes estaban al pendiente de la información que podía dar el si los vio.

El jefe temía por la seguridad del niño así que después de la dolorosa decisión de desconectar a Dana, el sistema de protección a testigos ayudo a la familia a cambiar de residencia llevándose consigo a Dúo pero con el nombre de Dana.

Los funerales habían sido dolorosos. Dúo no asistió, ni tampoco Dayanara. Para ella era triste haber tomado la decisión de desconectar a su hija, pero los doctores fueron determinantes nunca despertaría el humo había asfixiado y había pasado mucho tiempo sin llegar oxigeno al cerebro.

El jefe de la policía encontró con que habían forzado de nuevo el hogar de los Peacecraft buscando imagino el a Dúo o algo que los llevara a el así que contacto al sistema de protección a Testigos, después de arreglar que Dúo fuera Hijo de los Maxwell no podía irse como un hombre si no que ocuparía el lugar de Dana puesto que de ser de otra manera seria dado a una casa hogar, lejos de ellos. Dúo no entendía bien pero acepto su única familia eran ellos, y los Maxwell se hicieron cargo de darle un hogar fuera de esa ciudad. Fuero trasladados a ese pueblo donde el siguió con el puesto de reverendo, Dayanara se sumergió en una depresión pero con la ocupación de Dúo y La nueva comunidad y la nueva vida de Dúo como Dana fue sobreviviendo.

conoció a Madeline y la ayudo a salir de su depresión ella le comento alguna vez cuando la vio triste que ella había perdido un hijo Dúo. Y que era mas doloroso perder un hijo que un esposo que no perdiera a Heero. Hizo reaccionar a Madeline.

Tres años después le detectaron a Dayanara cáncer , pero fatalmente estaba en fase Terminal, nunca tuvo molestia alguna y cuando la checo el medico se dio cuenta que no respondía a los medicamentos ni a los tratamientos. Dayanara encomendó su alma a Dios y rezo por el bienestar de Dúo para que Steve siempre pudiera ayudarlo.

Dúo fue como el hijo para ellos, jamás tuvieron queja alguna, era una chica aplicada que ayudaba a los demás, para Steve era atroz que tuviera que relacionarse como una chica, pero, por su seguridad harían todo lo que fuera posible.

Por lo sucedido todos lo bienes de sus padres eran de Dúo pero, por orden del sistema no podía contar con esos bienes, pues si os delincuentes daban con algo de eso antes de que fueran descubiertos corrían peligro de ser dañados así que cuando fueran detenidos esas personas y Dúo no necesitara mas del nombre de Dana cobraría los seguros, las acciones, mientras estaban guardadas como si siguieran. Con lo único que se quedo fue con las joyas de su madre las cual cuidaba como un tesoro.

Dúo tenia diecisiete años y aun no podía salir de esto pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ser una chica que dudaba que algún día pudiera desempeñar su verdadero papel, mas aun había descubierto que las chicas no le atrian en lo mas mínimo, un día lo hablo con su Padre cuando este quiso hablar de sexo, la confianza en ambos era mucha mas aun desde que falleció Dayanara. Su padre no se asusto como el pensó, por el contrario a pesar de ser hombre de Dios, le dijo que decidiera lo que decidiera, el lo apoyaría, recordando así cuando una vez hablo con el esposo de Madeline y le dio sus motivos. Dúo lo agradeció, pero las reglas siguieron igual.


	3. Chapter 3

AuadeA8USC

Capitulo 3.

_- El camino fue en silencio total a veces volteaba a verla y la veía sumergida en sus pensamientos, ¿que estaría pensando? Me pregunte varias veces, el verla así lastimada me daba escalofríos, como una chica de tan fuerte paso a ser vulnerable completamente, en fracción de minutos. No era para menos – pensaba – no a cualquiera la humillan de esa forma. Y lo peor del caso es que todo es mi culpa._

Habían llegado a casa de Dana aunque ella se sentía dolida volteo a verlo para agradecerle, no sin antes observarlo y regalarle una semi sonrisa.

_- Como puede hacer eso – pensó el joven – después de lo que ha pasado como es posible que aunque este dolida sonría. Al menos se que es sincera en mi._

Gracias – dijo la joven

De nada, y perdóname, son unos brutos y … y …

No digas mas, -dijo ella sonriéndole mas al verlo nervioso – fui demasiado idiota al creerle a Relena.

Pero es que es mi culpa, por, rondarte.

Bueno eso es cierto – dijo riendo – pero que mas. No voy a perder a un amigo ¿no?

Quiero pedirte algo – dijo Heero.

Tú dirás.

Puedes salir conmigo el Sábado por la noche – bacilo al decirlo –

El sábado, creo que no, lo siento no puedo hacerlo.

Bueno si tienes un compromiso el viernes.

¡Humm! Este.

¿O no quieres salir conmigo, ¿O tienes otro comprimió?

No es eso Heero – dijo Dana finalmente.

Entonces, ¿que es?

No me dejan salir con nadie.- puntualizo Dana

¡Upss! – dijo el incrédulo – bueno pues déjame ver como solucionamos eso.

¿Que vas a hacer?- pregunto Dana.

Eso es asunto mió.

Dana bajo del auto agradeciendo una ves mas a Heero de lo que había hecho en la escuela. Heero a su vez pensaba como le haría para poder salir con Dana, no le quedaba mas que ir a hablar con el reverendo. De ahí fue a la iglesia donde tenia su oficina.

_-espero que pueda atenderme, mas que nada quiero conocer mas a fondo a Dana es excepcional. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? Es… ¡Oh dios! Que mas podría describirla._

Por otro lado el reverendo Maxwell estaba practicando su sermón para la misa del siguiente domingo, repetía una y otra ves como era explicación cuando escucho la puerta, no se inmuto únicamente continuo, pero quien había llegado

aclaro su garganta y este volteo a verlo.

¡Buenas tardes! Reverendo

Sr. Yuy, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? –dijo el reverendo

Si, Señor

Me gustaría invitar a Dana a cenar el sábado por la noche- dijo el joven sin titubear a pesar de los nervios.

Eso no es posible.

Con todo el respeto que se merece señor le pido que reconsidere. –insistía el joven ojizaul.

Con todo respeto señor Yuy, ya tome una decisión – negaba el reverendo al ver su mirada fija en el – y puede salir por la misma puerta por la que entro.

Mire, - dijo el joven jugándose la ultima carta – lamento no haber tratado a Dana como se merecía desde un principio, ella … se merece mas que eso, Solo le pido lo mismo que usted predica en la iglesia y eso es la fe.

_- Lo había dicho como salio eso, ni yo mismo me lo tragaba pero no le deje otra alternativa el solo vio mis ojos y determino que había ganado la contienda, si el no daba una oportunidad como predicaba que el mundo era de oportunidades y de perdonar. Se que no soy el mejor del mundo y que he lastimado desgraciadamente mucho a Dana pero yo siento algo por ella, aun recuerdo cuando me dijo que no me fuera a enamorar de ella y como me burle, ahora entiendo que el haber estado con ella un tiempo me ayudo demasiado a conocerme mas, y a valorar lo que he tenido. _

_Un día cuando me la encontré en el patio de atrás de la escuela ella se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo, cuando me acerque ella quiso irse jamás olvidare que con un simple comentario acerca de la señora de los gatos que vive al lado de la iglesia soltara la carcajada ya que ella tenia que lidiar con eso también, la sonrisa sincera de Dana me ilumino, no sabia como pero me cambio el mal humor con el que había amanecido. _

_Pero ese humor pronto desapareció cuando ella me pregunto por mi Padre y que si era cierto que se había ido con una persona de su mismo sexo, me enoje que casi le quería golpear, se metía en algo que era sagrado y que no podía hablar. El rencor a mi padre siempre va estar y es algo con lo que tengo que vivir yo, no los demás, Dana se asusto mucho quise disculparme pero ella solo dijo perdón, es que una vez escuche eso aquí en la escuela, no quise creerlo porque el Sr. Yo lo recibí en la entrada y me dio como nombre Traize y Milliardo Krushrenada, tu apeido es Yuy, pero fue tanto el cuchicheo entre los presentes por el rubio además no sabia que no aprobabas el sentimiento mas puro entre dos personas no importando el sexo, pero veo que a ti eso te importa mucho. _

_No le entendía bien, pero no quise seguir indagando mas mejor me fui dejándola de nuevo ahí, desconcertada, solo le mencione adicional soy Yuy por que es el apeido de soltera de mi madre ella lo cambio adiós. Nadie había nunca preguntado por mi padre pero como podía culparla cuando mi padre efectivamente había ido a esa estupida obra con el. Y ese afán de que el amor es para todos creo que ni yo me creo ese cuento._

_Pero bueno la historia es otra ahora, su padre me dio autorización aun recuerdo que me dijo que una cosa es dar la oportunidad pero también debía aprender a perdonar, se por donde se dirigía mi Padre, pero por el momento no importa eso. _

_Señor Yuy es sincero con lo que dice_

_Completamente_

_Dana al fin se lo dijo_

_¿Qué? – peso el joven. – si me lo dijo todo y lo comprendo _

_Como dijo Usted este mundo es de oportunidades y perdón. Creo que usted esta listo para perdonar._

_Si_

_Le autorizo que salgan el sábado por la noche. _

_¡Gracias! reverendo._

Sábado por la noche llego y con ello la tan esperada salida para Heero, después de haberse probado mas de cinco camisas era lógico que decidiera por algo mas cómodo. La llevo al único restauran al aire libre teniendo como fondo el puerto del lago.

Dana por su parte no sabia como le había hecho su padre llego con una cara desencajada, y solo le dijo, en vista de que diste el primer paso y confiaste en alguien y te acepto tienes autorización para salir con ese joven Yuy. Solo que… cuídate por favor. Me da gusto por un lado porque pasara el rencor que le tiene a su padre. Dana no comprendió pero fue mas el gusto que lo dejara salir con Heero.

Al momento que Heero llego por Dana este se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla, el reverendo solo miro de reojo a Heero y ambos chicos salieron. Heero como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a lo que Dana se desconcertó pero que mas quería ella aun vestía como chica, el decidió unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes con un suéter rosa pálido.

Aun no puedo creerlo – decía Dana con alegría - que te hayas atrevido a pedirle permiso a mi padre para que saliéramos juntos.

No fue gran cosa – contesto el ojiazul – aunque déjame decirte que fue muy razonable. – finalizo el apartando la silla para que se sentara Dana.

Gracias

Gracias –dijo el sentándose – por ser mi compañía hoy.

Dana aun no se lo creía estar ahí con Heero en ese restauran y mas el le agradecía el compartir esa velada cuando el era mas agradecido, porque nunca antes había salido con alguien que no fuera su papa.

Este restauran es muy elegante, - dijo Dana apenada - ¿Estas seguro no es demasiado – sonaba algo confusa – caro?

Ni siquiera pienses en ello – contesto el joven – para eso tengo un padrastro muy rico que manda un cheque a nombre de mi padre – pensó el joven – al fin voy a derrochar ese dinero con la chica que quiero.

Heero, tierra llamando a Heero – decía burlándose Dana – Alves como quedaba solo con sus pensamientos.

Perdona.

Solo queríamos saber que ibas a ordenar,

Lo que tu quiera pide lo que gustes y no olvides el postre.

Esta bien – suspiro Dana.

Después de haber terminado su cena completa con un par de conversaciones triviales acerca del lugar, finalizaban su cena cuando a Dana se le ocurrió la brillante idea que bailar ya que a dos mesas mas se encontraba una pequeña pista de baile en la cual la música romántica se hacia escuchar

¿Quieres bailar? – pregunto Dana.

Lo siento –dijo el desconcertado – pero no bailo.

Yo tampoco, es decir, que no lo hago enfrente de nadie.

Bueno no… quise decir que no bailo… es que… no se bailar – dijo el con dificultad.

Todo mundo puede bailar – animándolo a seguir – vamos no puedes ser tan malo.

Es que…

¿Por favor? ¿Por mi?- Insistió

Eso quería – pensó el – me suplica, me mata.

Vamos.

Tomo la mano de el y lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile, pero cometió un error quiso tomar a Heero de la cintura, pensando Heero que era despistada a morir, a lo que agradeció Dúo aun no estaba seguro de decirle que el también era hombre.

Perdón, te dije que era malo para esto.

Bueno para ser justos me lo advertiste antes, ¿Verdad?

Así es – finalizo tratando de continuar – bueno ¿y me dirás que esta como numero uno en tu lista?

No – dijo meneando la cabeza – aun no.

De acuerdo. La primera cosa en mi lista es – dijo el tratando así de que ella se sintiera como al hablar – irme de este pueblo.

No creo que irte sea el problema – contesto Dana- Lo será al saber que hacer donde quiera que vayas.

¿A que te refieres, digo, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Quiero decir que puedes hacer lo que quieras – sonrió sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y seguir con ese vaivén que apenas seguían.

Dejaron el restauran tomados de la mano algo que al principio Duo no quiso pero tuvo que aceptar al insistir Heero, caminaron sobre el paseo del muelle admirando el paisaje que les daba el lago y las estrellas.

¿Como puedes ver lugares como este y vivir momentos como este? ¿Disfrutar de lo que te rodea y no ser creyente? – dijo Duo volteando a ver a su pareja que se aferraba a su mano.

Eres afortunada por ser tan segura – Contesto Heero al ver que ella se distanciaba pensativa.

Es como el viento – dijo Duo – puedo sentirlo, pero, no puedo verlo –volteo y al verlo se dio cuenta que su hora de la verdad llegaba mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

¿Qué eso lo que sientes?- se aventuro a preguntar para ver si estaban en sintonía.

Siento… esplendor… belleza… alegría… Amor. – dijo pausadamente volteando a ver Heero cosa que le sorprendió al ver su expresión.- Quiero decir que es el centro de todo.

Quizás te bese – dijo el sin moverse aun.

¡Oh! No, no, - pensó el – piensa. Quizás no sea buena para eso.

Eso no es posible – dijo el sonriendo.

Se acerco lentamente a Dana quitando todo el espacio que los separaba, lentamente acerco su mano a la mejilla de ella y dirigió sus labios a los labios de ella a lo que ella solo abrió sus ojos al verlo acercarse estaba en peligro se decía aun no, solo sintió esos labios húmedos y calidos sobre los de el, fue un beso rápido, un momento. Se separo Heero de ella y tomo sus manos, Duo volteo hacia otro lado rehuyendo la mirada.

Dana – dijo el viéndole el rostro como si fuera lo ultimo que vería en el mundo. – Te amo.

No – pensaba ella mirándolo conteniendo las lagrimas.

Ahora creo que es el momento que me digas algo- dijo Heero al no ver reacción y contestación a lo que tanto le costo admitir.

Te dije que no te enamoraras de mi.

Acto seguido después de decir Duo eso, se volteo y corrió al otro lado de la bahía, Heero al no poder reaccionar después corrió a alcanzarla pero no le fue fácil, el le gritaba y Duo lloraba.

_Estupido de mi – decía Duo – porque se tuvo que enamorar de mi y lo peor yo me enamore de el. No era suficiente tener que aguantar ser una chica si no que me enamore como si fuera una chica y el me ve como una chica. No. Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Dios que no me alcance._

Mas su ruegos no fueron escuchados. Heero le alcanzo y la atrapo en sus brazos. El abrazo lo sintió calido y sus fuerzas no dieron a mas, recordó cuando Heero la abrazo cuando la humillaron en la escuela se sintió protegido en su hogar, y ahora esos brazos de nuevo lo abrazaban esa calidez de nuevo la sentía. Lentamente la fue girando para quedar frente a frente. El solo la abrazo, no entendía la reacción de Dana pensó que había albergado sentimientos en ella pero ahora dudaba. Se quedo por un rato en silencio acariciando el cabello largo Dana quien lo llevaba ahora en una media coleta, le dio un beso en la frente, pero al sentirlo Duo se separo de el inmediatamente.

No entiendo Dana – dijo Heero desconcertado.

No es fácil.

Pensé que tu me querías también

¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – pregunto ella.

Tu.

En que momento.

Tus actos, tu afán de ayudarme, el aceptar venir conmigo.

Duo se dio cuenta de su gran error el había pensado que era para su bien pero lentamente hizo que se enamorara de el. Ahora era tiempo de sincerarse no podía seguir así, para su desgracia el también se había enamorado de Heero.

Tenemos que hablar

Yo… ya he hablado suficiente… creo – dijo Heero.

Heero. No es fácil lo que tengo que decirte. Aun así no se por donde empezar- titubeo Duo.

Dana, lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora, que esto …- acercándose a ella.

No sigas. Heero, ¿recuerdas cuando pregunte por tu padre? –dijo Duo.

No se que tenga que ver eso con mi padre. – y si es por el no.

Déjame terminar. Heero talvez yo comprendo que paso con tu padre, entiendo porque se enamoro después de la distancia entre tu mama y el.

Como lo sabes.

Papa, me lo contó ese mismo DIA que te pregunte. Heero ay algo que no sabes de mi, algo con lo que he vivido por casi 12 años cuando recién me mude a este pueblo.

Pero – Dijo el joven desconcertado sin apartar los ojos de los ojos de Dana quien se esforzaba por no flaquear en el asunto.

Mira, mi padre en realidad no es mi verdadero padre, el es mi custodio, y talvez estoy faltando aun juramento y me estoy jugando la vida al decirte esto, pero no quiero albergar falsas esperanzas, tu mismo repudias la situación de tu padre y yo no podría darte mas.

No entiendo, Dana.

Ese es el problema no entenderías o si pero no me aceptarías. Mi nombre no es Dana para empezar.

¿Que?

Heero, estoy en el sistema de protección a testigos, yo vi – siguió relatando el asesinato de sus padres, pero omitió lo mas importante. – el reverendo Maxwell como le llamas me acogió junto con su esposa, y vivieron el infierno de perder a su hija, tomando yo su lugar.

Mi niña – dijo el atrayéndola al verla con las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de esos ojos violetas que tanto quería.

Esto no – pensó ella, debo terminar.- Pero eso no es todo y lo mas importante.

Que mas podría ser, no me importa quien seas te amo mas que eso.

No digas eso, que al saber todo me repudiaras.

No lo creo y deja de decir eso.

Heero. Yo ocupe el lugar de Dana Maxwell, pero mi nombre es Duo, Duo Peacecraft.

¿Peacecraft? ¿Duo? – le sonaba el apeido, mas aun Relena se apellidaba así, Duo, nombre raro para chica.

Si Heero, no soy una chica – dijo finalmente – soy un chico como tu. Ahora me entiendes porque me repudiaras. – volteo dándole la espalda.

¿Un chico? – pensó Heero – no esto es una broma y una de muy mal gusto Dana, Duo o como te llames.

No, no lo es – contesto sin voltear abrazándose solo.

Es una maldita broma ¿no?-dijo el furico tomándolo por ambos brazos y girándolo hacia el.

Heero me estas lastimando.

Y que crees que hiciste tu conmigo. – dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos- te abrí mi corazón como a nadie mas y tu…

Perdóname, te pedí que no te enamoraras de mi.

Como pudiste.- fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Heero se fue dando rienda suelta a las lagrimas que no paraban, maldecía el DIA que había visto a Dana con ojos diferentes, pero cada ves que cerraba los ojos lo veía, o la veía sonriendo, condujo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la ciudad no quería estar cerca del pueblo donde todo lo que veía le recordaba a Duo, _ironía – se dijo el – siempre repudie a mi padre por ser homosexual y ahora resulta que me enamore de un travestí_. Todo es tu culpa papa. Luego de manejar por mas de dos horas si rumbo en la ciudad llego a un lugar exclusivo donde al dar su nombre únicamente no lo dejaban entrar pero recordó lo mas doloroso y que se le vino a la mente dándole su nombre al de la caseta. _Heero Peacecraft_. Y el guardia lo dejo entrar rápidamente, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí la primera vez lo hizo solo para sacarle a su padre el auto que su madre no le quiso comprar. A el no se lo saco, pero si a su Padrastro Milliardo. Con la condición de pasar un fin de semana en Los Cabos el dijo si pero nunca cumplió su promesa. Jamás fue con ellos, Madeline, nunca lo permito y siendo menor de edad, no podría viajar sin la autorización de Mad. A llegar se estaciono en el jardín importándole poco destruir las hortalizas de ahí.

Su padre había sido avisado por el guardia que el joven Heero había entrado, así que lo esperaba tras la puerta. Al ver lo que hizo salio corriendo a ver si nada le había pasado a Heero, Milliardo por su parte observaba desde la oscuridad por la ventana.

Heero – decía con preocupación el padre de este. – ¿que pasa?

Nada, solo que tu tienes la culpa – dijo como pudo.

¿Cuanto has bebido?

No lo suficiente para olvidar. Y tu tienes la culpa de que yo me haya enamorado como un idiota.

Heero hijo, no entiendo.

Ven vamos adentro.

¿Para que? Para ver como conviven dos personas iguales, y que si es vivir.

¡Heero! – dijo preocupado no entendía la situación de hijo, pero daba gracias que había llegado con bien hacia el y que nada le paso en la carretera. – vamos adentro.

¡NO!- grito el joven y tamborileando siguió su camino.

Sal de ahí Milliardo, que tengo algo que decirte.

¿Heero que es lo que quieres? – dijo Traize con enfado ya, las cosas no iban por buen camino.

¿Que es lo que quieres Heero? – Pregunto con seriedad al ver el estado del joven.

Que tu y toda tu familia tienen la maldita culpa primero te llevas a mi padre, luego salgo con tu hermana la zorra de la escuela y me enamoro de quien ha de ser tu sobrino o Hijo. – termino cayendo donde no pudo levantarse.

Entre los dos metieron a Heero dentro de la Mansión y después de dejarlo en una de las habitaciones salieron a la recamara de ellos donde platicaban

No entiendo que es lo que quiso decir Heero – dijo el rubio

Yo tampoco, solo me culpo de haberse enamorado, pero a lo que escuche de tu sobrino o hijo.

Sabes que no tengo hijos, solo adopte a Relena hija de una prima que murió al dar a luz y eso porque la cuida la abuela paterna de ella yo únicamente mando el dinero para su manutención pero el menciono un varón.

Milliardo, el estado de Heero no es común en el, lo se por Madeline, había cambiado gracias a esa chica, Dana la del escenario.

Si pero…

Vamos a dejar que duerma mañana hablaremos con el. Voy a su lado, me quedare con el esta noche.

Esta bien.

Traize salio de su habitación para ir a la contigua donde se encontraba Heero profundamente dormido, este únicamente aflojo sus ropas, le quito los zapatos, y lo acomodo cobijándolo. El se sentó en el sillón que acomodo cerca de la cama para velar desde ahí sus sueño.

Habían pasado mas de dos horas cuando entro Milliardo a la habitación y veía aun padre preocupado por su hijo había curado la herida que se hizo el joven al caer por la borrachera.

¿No ha despertado?

No

Traize, perdona mi atrevimiento, hable con Madeline le dije que Heero estaba aquí, que no se preocupara.

Y que te contesto, te insulto lo mas seguro.

Por el contrario se tranquilizo, porque dijo que Dana había llegado sola a su casa y el reverendo la llamo para decirle que habían discutido y Heero se fue dejándola en las afueras del pueblo en el lago.

Por lo menos sabemos algo, discutió con esa chica.

Aun no entiendo una cosa que dijo.

¿Que Milliardo? La verdad no me acuerdo de nada, en concreto, mas que el sufrimiento de el.

Como buen padre – contesto el rubio- Traize el dijo que se había enamorado de mi sobrino o Hijo. Tu sabes que no tengo hijos, pero si tengo un sobrino perdido.

¿Como?

Mira, Al terminar la prepa mi hermano el mayor era quien dirigía las empresas al no contar papa con el apoyo mió por entrar a estudiar medicina, el se encargo de todo, al tiempo conoció a una chica de nombre Linda pero era de clase social baja, era mesera en Hooters, mi padre se enfado cuando el le dijo que se casaría con ella y le quito todo, la empresa, dinero, autos, departamentos.

Fue cruel.

así es, pero mi madre lo apoyo en todo momento, se que Linda era una chica buena sin malicia, sin pretensiones, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos violeta.

Igual a los de el – dijo una tercera voz- continua el relato que quiero escuchar bien lo que trato de decirme.

Este – continuo Milliardo teniendo de oyentes a Padre e Hijo – Mi madre apoyo el matrimonio y yo también, mi padre no quiso saber nada de el. Pasado dos años a mi madre le llamo mi hermano para decirle que era abuela, madre le regalo con sus acciones una casa en los suburbios, casa que aun conservo, Matt tenia problemas económicos queriendo darle todo a Linda y empezó a apostar fue ganando mucho pero un DIA perdió todo. Para ese entonces mis Padres vivían en Londres, así que no hubo mama quien lo ayudara, estas personas de mala muerte, asesinaron a Linda, Matt y el pequeño Duo quien contaba con escasos cuatro o cinco años de edad. Se que robaron todo en la casa pues la caja fuerte estaba abierta cuando se me aviso cinco días después. Supe entonces que los vecinos pensando que no tenían familia los sepultaron, pedí que exhumaran los cuerpos y mi sorpresa fue que en lugar de un niño era el cuerpo de una niña. Nadie ni la policía supo darme el paradero de Duo. Y aun después de que mis padres fallecieran en ese accidente aéreo lo buscamos casi por todo el mundo.

Pues.

Heero – dijo Milliardo – ¿sabes donde esta?

será mejor dejarlo dormir dijo Traize.- Dijo seriamente – mañana hablaremos Heero, Milliardo.

Vuelve a la recamara Milli yo me quedare aquí con Heero.

Milliardo no se fue convencido, pero tenia que aceptar que Traize tenia que apoyar de todo a Heero, era su hijo y si una vez lo abandono por el no lo volvería a hacer. Ahora su hijo era lo mas importante y ellos tenían una conversación pendiente que tratar.

Traize no sabia por donde empezar hasta que escucho el llanto de Heero, El sabia que Duo había sufrido, y mas al confesarle lo que había pasado, pero el se sentía engañado el había aborrecido a su padre por enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo y el había hecho lo mismo sin saber. Como padre lo único que atino fue abrazarlo

Llora, para que saques toda esa rabia- dijo el abrazándolo mas fuerte.

Papa, es que ¿porque?

Ya pasado el tiempo de llorar se quedo dormido en sus brazos lo acomodo y volvió a su lugar en el sofá. Al amanecer Milliardo les llevo desayuno a los dos y se retiro de la habitación, no sin antes decirle Traize que le dijera a Giselle su secretaria que cancelara todas sus citas. Heero despertó y su padre ahí estaba aun con el.

¿Como te sientes hijo?

Como si tuviera un taladro en mi cabeza.

Ten- le dio dos pastillas y un jugo de tomate- esto te ayudara. Y desayuna.

Al acabar de desayunar Traize se excuso con el para salir, regresando con un cambio de ropa para el, y le dijo que tomara un baño que lo esperaría en la biblioteca para hablar. Heero dudo pero sabia que su madre no podría ayudarlo. Tomo la ropa que su padre dejo en la cama fue a la segunda puerta que encontró en al habitación y dio con que si era el baño. Tomo su tiempo para bañarse y arreglarse, jamás en su vida había vestido con ropa de diseñador exclusivo. _Creo que se lo debo a Milliardo_ – pensó el joven. Salio de ahí para dirigirse a una de las mucamas y preguntarle por la biblioteca. La joven le señaló y toco la puerta, espero cuando escucho la voz de que pasara, y entro.

¿ mejor? – pregunto

Si, ¿esta ropa?

Milliardo la pidió para ti junto con un guarda ropa.

No tenia porque molestarse.

Para el no es mas que levantar el teléfono y pedirla, tiene empresas en la alta costura. Pero de eso no vamos a hablar. Quiero que me digas que paso con esa chica Dana.

Que Dana quien me enamore, resulto que es Duo, y al parecer el sobrino perdido de Milliardo. – dijo el joven.

Como lo supiste.

Anoche hice gala de algo que nunca aprenderé, conquistar a una chica y resulto que conquiste a un chico, que talvez sienta lo mismo por mi, tal vez no.

No entiendo hijo.

Cuando conocí a Dana era la chica mas odiosa por ser la nerd de la high, es caritativa y tiene una fe increíble gracias a su padre adoptivo que es el reverendo del pueblo.

El reverendo Maxwell.

así es, el adopto a Duo pero tomando el nombre de Dana, porque esta en el sistema de protección a testigos.

Por eso Milliardo no lo encontró.

Creo. El punto es que ayer me lo confeso, y en medio de mi ira no hice mas que manejar hasta aquí y reclamarte porque te odiaba, por dejar a mi madre por un hombre, pero yo al final hice lo mismo, mama no me aceptara si le digo que me enamore de Dana y que Dana es Duo.

Heero, Duo no podrá decir que es Duo ve la ventaja que tienes en eso, Duo será para los demás Dana aunque para ti sea Duo. El no puede decir que es hombre porque correría peligro si llega saber no lo crees. Tu ahorita estas preocupado por el que dirán, pero tu mismo lo has dicho te has enamorado de Dana por su forma de ser, por su fe en ti, que mas que sea Duo ahora.

Para ti es fácil, para mi no, yo he vivido con el fantasma de aborrécete por estar con un hombre. Yo no sabría como amar a otro hombre.

Amar implica estar en las manos del otro y ser correspondido de igual forma. Si Duo te ama, sabrás amarlo.

No se.

Porque no te quedas unos tiempo con nosotros, sirve alejarte del pueblo y comprenderás si en verdad Amas a Duo o no.

TU crees?

¡Claro! Es mas tu madre me dijo de una lista que encontró en un pantalón tuyo. ¿Como dijo? A si numero cinco La escuela de medicina. Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso. ¿quieres ir conmigo al hospital, aunque haya cancelado mis citas hay una a la no puedo faltar y es mi ronda por el hospital.

No lo se, no tengo ganas de salir – dijo el joven no muy convencido.

Si no te gusta te regresas en mi auto.

¿Mi auto? ¿Donde esta? – pregunto el joven preocupado.

Donde lo dejaste, sobre las violetas de Milliardo, en el jardín.

¡Oh! Dios. – exclamo mirando por la ventana el desastre ocasionado por el. Se molesto.

No lo creo, ayer le diste una esperanza.

¿Cual?

Duo.

Continuara …


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

¡Heero! - grito Duo – No te vayas por favor.

Despertó de ese largo sueño, volteo a ver al otro lado y encontró a su padre dormido en el sofá que daba al balcón de su recamara. No sabia como había llegado a su habitación, lo ultimo que recordó fue que le había dicho la verdad a Heero y este lo rechazo, lo había dejado en las afueras del lago, para terminar de acabar con el que se suponía un buen DIA, la lluvia se hizo presente y termino mojado, después de caminar hasta su casa que no era precisamente cerca, al momento de meter la llave su padre abrió y este no supo mas.

Se quedo viendo fijamente a su padre, no sabia que le diría pero era mejor esperar a que el despertara así que bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

El aroma a café fue lo que lo despertó vio que la chica a la que cuidaba supuestamente ya se había levantado. así que definiendo el olor fue a la cocina al ver que Dana cambiaba de canal al televisor este volteo

Creo que la programación fue cambiada quería ver la repetición de friends y esta la de Mad about you. – dijo Dana al ver al reverendo. – ¿Café?

Dana ¿estas bien?

Si, papa.

¿Vas a ir a la Iglesia hoy?

Es Sábado, no pienso ir ni a las asesorias.

Dana hoy es Domingo, dormiste todo el sábado. Más de 30 horas dormiste. ¿Qué paso Dana? ¿Qué te hizo el joven Yuy?

Nada, no paso nada, Papa

NO me vas a salir con esas ahora de que no paso nada, si te desmayaste al llegar a casa. Además de venir todo empapada.

No es necesario que feminices mas. Le dije la verdad a Heero.

¿Como? Sabes en el peligro que te metiste diciéndole eso. ¿Por qué Dana?

Duo, soy Duo aunque duela admitirlo, me enamore de ese estupido arrogante, pero tenia que decirle la verdad, no podía seguir alentándolo y alimentando mas estos sentimientos.

¡Hijo!

NO papa fue lo mejor, ¿Sabes algo de el?

Ese DIA llame a Madeline para reclamarle a su hijo por no dejarte aquí pero no había llegado a casa, ayer llamo Mad, para saber como estabas, su hijo no regreso a su casa.

¿Donde esta?

No me lo dijo, pero la escuche tranquila, así que lo mas seguro es que este bien. – mintió el reverendo sabia que estaba con su padre y eso lo aterro.

Papa, ¿Hice mal al decirle la verdad a Heero?

No, el tenia que saber la verdad tarde o temprano.

&

Heero había visitado con su Padre el Hospital al ver a los pequeños se emociono mas al ver una linda niña de ojos violeta, le recordó tanto a Dana, pero esos pensamientos los quiso borrarle inmediato, capaz le fuera a salir otro Duo, aun no sabia que hacer con eso, después de que su Padre checo a la niña al momento de irse esta le tomo el brazo a Heero, cosa que no le desagrado y se acerco a la altura de ella.

¿Tu vas a ser mi próximo Doctor?

No pequeña aun estoy en la High,

Cuando sea grande, me quiero casar contigo.

¿Por qué pequeña?

Porque eres guapo y bueno – suspiro la niña – si muy bueno – susurro.

Gracias. – dijo alejándose para alcanzar a su padre.

No tuvo que caminar mucho ya que se encontraba en el siguiente pabellón con otros pacientes pero estos eran ancianos.

¿Como te fue con Diana?

¿Quién es Diana? – pregunto el joven.

La niña que te acaba de proponer matrimonio. – dijo sonriendo Traize a su hijo.

Y como sabes que me propuso matrimonio.

Porque lo hace con todos los médicos jóvenes.

así que no soy el único.

Tiene un gran corazón. A pesar de ser abandonada.

¿Como?

Ven vayamos a la cafetería –dijo el Cardiólogo.

Caminaron hasta llegar al área de médicos, era diferente a la cafetería para los familiares de los pacientes, al llegar ahí fueron a la barra de servicio para tomar lo que iban a consumir. Después fueron a sentarse a una de las bancas que daban a uno de los jardines al parecer era para los niños pues tenían unos columpios y toboganes. Al ver su expresión volteo a ver a su padre.

Esa es el área de rehabilitación al aire libre, y de entretenimiento para algunos niños, casi la mayoría de los pabellones para niños, da una vista hacia ese jardín. – explico el padre al joven quien prestaba atención en cada palabra que decía.

Porque es especial.

Por ejemplo Diana sabe que existe el jardín, pero únicamente si sigue el régimen alimenticio y toma los medicamentos sabe que podrá salir al jardín una ves a la semana por 20 minutos.

No es poco para una niña de esa edad.

Si, si estuviera en condiciones saludables para ella es difícil por su problema del corazón.

¿Que problema?

¡Hola!- dijo una tercera voz - ¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo volteando a ver Heero.

Claro – contesto el no muy convencido.

Diana tiene un soplo así nació, solo que aun es muy chica para resistir a la operación, a parte no hay quien cuide de ella por eso esta en el Hospital, sus padres la abandonaron cuando era bebe, y servicios infantiles la trajo aquí, aquí ha pasado sus últimos dos años.

Y tiene una larga lista de prometidos. – dijo Milliardo

Si Heero ya entro en ella – le contesto Traize.

Y cuando la operaran.

Ella no quiere, teme morir- dijo Traize

Y si ella no esta preparada psicológicamente no podrá soportar la operación.

Es difícil.

Los tres varones siguieron hablando de pacientes, Hospital, para su sorpresa Milliardo estaba en platicas con la universidad de Harvard para poder tener una extensión ahí en el área medica, puesto que el al recibir la herencia de sus padres fue voluntad de su madre que sus acciones sirvieran para que su hijo dirigiera el Hospital. así que Milliardo al ver que era necesario mas personal puso en marcha que su colegio fuera cerca de su hospital. Y que la mayoría de los estudiantes fueran becados, así tendrían deseos de superarse y trabajar.

Al terminar su almuerzo Heero le pidió a su padre que lo llevara a la casa pues aun se sentía cansado. Milliardo quiso preguntar acerca de Duo pero Traize lo detuvo.

Traize le dio las llaves de su auto para que regresara a casa y le aconsejo hablar a su madre. También le comento que de preferencia aun no le revelara nada a su madre que ya pensarían como decírselo después.

Al llegar Heero a la casa de su padre, apenas subió a la habitación donde había dormido, vio que sobre la mesita de noche había una tarjeta.

Espero que sea de tu agrado esta es tu casa.

Milliardo

Vio que la puerta del closet estaba abierta, y vio un extenso guardarropa que incluía desde pantalones de mezclilla, de vestir, camisas, camisetas de algodón, tenis, botas, zapatos, ropa interior, calcetines hasta chaquetas cuando vio una de piel en particular le recordó a Dana un DIA que iban saliendo de la escuela pasaron a recoger el vestuario, y ella se emociono con una chaqueta de piel negra sencilla pero elegante.

_Era parecida esa que tenia en sus manos, mas chica quedaría perfecta en ella – pensó – recuerda que ahora es el. – dijo una voz a su lado. _

Se puso de la ropa que traía el pantalón y busco una playera, bajo al jardín su auto ya había sido movido y encontró a alguien que trataba de arreglar lo que el había destruido.

Déjeme ayudarlo.

No, puede Joven Yuy.

Soy Heero, solo Heero.

Mi nombre es Mario soy el jardinero del señor Milliardo desde antes de que naciera.

Con mayor razón déjeme ayudarle a reconstruir esto.

Se que es difícil aceptar la condición de su padre pero el Señor Milliardo es bueno.

Entones usted cree que es bueno los matrimonios entre el mismo sexo.

Lo que yo creo es que si hay amor de por medio, el sexo es lo de menos, lo que importa es lo que dice el corazón, y si tu corazón dice que lo quieres entonces ¿ que es lo que debes de hacer?

Es lo que no se.

Medita solo Heero – dijo el viejo sonriendo – solo sigue lo que dicta tu corazón.

Los dos continuaron con el trabajo de restaurar el jardín, al caer la tarde los dos exhaustos fueron a la cocina ahí, Miriam ya les tenia preparado una jarra de limonada para que se refrescaran después de acabar, Miriam le recomendó a Heero que fuera a asearse porque al llegar los señores de la casa cenaban en el comedor principal. El se asombro de lo que le dijo Miriam pero siguió su consejo. La cara de el era un desastre llena de lodo. Se fue directo al baño, y al salir de ahí únicamente con la toalla anudada a la cintura fue al closet por una ropa de diseñador – se mofo – regalo de Milliardo. Ya cambiado bajo, al darse cuenta que aun no llegaban a casa, se dio la tarea de inspeccionar cada rincón de la casa porque solo conocía la cocina, el recibidor, la biblioteca y su recamara.

Se dio cuenta que el segundo piso contaba con la recamara principal a un lado de su puerta, que de hecho esa habitación tenia una puerta que lo comunicaba por el closet. Ya que dicho closet era del tamaño de su habitación en casa de su madre. La recamara principal contaba con casi una biblioteca dentro de ella. Mas aun una sala, ni que decir del baño que contaba con tina de hidromasaje, regadera, dos lavabos, y una habitación contigua donde había un televisor con un sistema de sonido totalmente equipado. El closet era otra habitación cerca del baño el doble de grande que el suyo, dos recamar inspeccionadas, de ahí descubrió que había mas de seis recamaras adicionales en ese piso, al bajar vio el recibidor, de ahí a la derecha la biblioteca, y a la izquierda la sala, al finalizar el recibidor había una puerta corrediza que daba a un gran salón de baile, seguido de una puerta al jardín trasero, su madre seria feliz de redecorar esa casa pues si era grande elegante estaba pasada de moda, por un lado del salón había un pasillo que daba hacia el comedor principal, y de ahí una puerta que daba a la cocina la cual contaba con un ante comedor mas grande que el comedor de su casa. El otro pasillo al contrario por el que entro daba a la piscina la cual contaba con varios chalet para invitados. Salio de ahí y dio a la cochera principal donde vio varios autos entre ellos un Ferrari, un Roll Royce, una limosina, dos mustang un clásico y un ultimo modelo, una camioneta cheyenne 4x4, así como dos camionetas familiares, una Explorer y una Mercedes. El auto que traía su padre era una camioneta Lincoln Navigatior y Milliardo traía un jaguar descapotable.

Al ver que se acercaba las luces de un auto intuyo que era su padre con Milliardo y regreso a la cocina estando ahí se encontraba picando y haciendo reír a Miriam y Becky esta ultima la mucama.

Veo que estas de mejor humor hijo. – dijo Heero.

Algo. – después regreso dijo coquetamente a las chicas.

Paso de largo hacia donde estaba su Padre y le indico este que subieran a la recamara el pensó que seria a la de el, pero al parecer no era a la recamara que compartía con Milliardo, se sintió incomodo cuando se sentaron en la cama para hablar. El quedo sentado mientras su padre se desplazaba por la recamara.

¿Que has pensado?

¿De que?

¿Duo? – Contesto el padre.

La verdad no tuve tiempo de pensar – dijo Heero esquivando la mirada de su padre.

¿Descansaste?

Nop, la verdad es que estuve con Mario arreglando el jardín que destruí al parecer destruí las violetas que cuida Milliardo – dijo el Joven - ¿Por qué las violetas?

Te recordó a alguien mientras las cultivabas. –pregunto el padre esperando la respuesta afirmativa.

Si a Duo.

Y como te sentiste al ver las flores muertas.

Mal, decepcionado de mi conducta.

Entonces creo que pensaste y mucho.

Mario me dijo que las violetas eran unas flores muy frágiles, que eran como el corazón de una persona al que tenias que cuidar diariamente y darle mantenimiento diariamente, si querías verlas alegres tendrás que cuidarlas. – finalizo el joven

Bien y si pensaste en Duo con esas violetas, como crees que esta el corazón de Duo, si así esta también el tuyo.

Papa.

¿Le hablaste a madre?

Si

Y le preguntaste por Dana.

Nop, ella quiso preguntarme porque lo deje en lago pero colgué.

Hiciste mal, si le hubieras preguntado por Dana talvez ella te hubiera dado respuesta.

Es que le hable a Duo

¿Y?

Le colgué, no tuve el valor de hablar con el aunque se que el supo que era yo. – finalizo el joven.

¡ay! Hijo, vayamos a comer, me muero de hambre. – dijo Traize.

No esperaras a Milliardo – pregunto Heero.

No, tenia una cena de negocios.

Y tu no lo acompañas a esos eventos o cenas.

La verdad me aburren mucho – a veces lo hago por compromiso – pero ahora me diste una buena excusa. Bajamos a cenar.

Al bajar vio que su padre se dirigió al comedor principal. Se le hizo excesivo porque comerían en ese comedor para 50 personas si solo serian ellos dos.

Papa, te puedo pedir algo

Dime

Porque comeremos aquí, podemos ir a otro lugar.

¿quieres salir de la casa? – pregunto el joven.

La verdad no, ya probé lo que preparo Miriam pero podríamos comer en la cocina ¿no?

Porque no. Andando.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraban cenando ya Miriam, Becky y Mario al ver entrar al Señor como le llamaban se levantaron de golpe.

No se paren –indico Traize

Solo que vamos a cenar con ustedes.

Sr. Va a cenar aquí

Si Becky – dijo Heero – cenaremos aquí.

Miriam sirvió dos platos de comida y se sentaron junto a ellos. Heero supo como llevar la cena y entre risas, anécdotas, chismes y mas pasaron una cena bastante agradable. Heero se dio cuenta del hombre que era su padre, amaba a Milliardo, pero tenia vida propia sin dar explicaciones de nada, era libre, pensó en todo el tiempo que lo rechazo, sin darse cuenta que perdía años maravillosos, no podía culpar a su madre, solo era sobre protección, imagino que su madre quizo protegerlo a no perderlo, y no lo perdía solo que siempre vivió reprimido hacia su padre.

Casi al finalizar la cena ya estando en el postre aun seguían en el comedor con los sirvientes a lo que Milliardo llego al no ver a nadie en el comedor se asombro, pero escucho las risas de la cocina y se dirigió al llegar paso la misma escena los sirvientes se pararon de golpe asustándolos por compartir la mesa con los señores de la casa.

Siéntense – ordeno Milliardo. – veo que están en el postre. Miriam por favor un poco de postre.

Si señor. –

Esta se levanto y le dio le llevo el postre. Para después sentarse en el mismo lugar en que estaban. Heero sintió la tensión otra vez pero era mas fuerte que cuando su papa entro con el a la mesa. Sabia que su padre no podía hablar de negocios frente a los empleados, así que pensó en una ultima salida.

Milliardo – hablo Heero – quiero disculparme por las violetas.

No es nada Heero. – volteo a ver a Mario – las arreglaste.

Si, señor de hecho el joven Heero ayudo a la reconstrucción del jardín- finalizo el viejo.

No tenias para que hacer eso.

Es lo menos que podía hacer además, gracias por el guardarropa.

No es nada Heero. – dijo Milliardo – Miriam que rico te quedo esto, ¿podrías darme un poco mas? Bueno y de que hablaban.

De cuando caíste por la escalera del chalet y rodaste a la alberca por supuesto – dijo Traize haciendo que los colores de piel de Milliardo cambiaran de tono.

Y cuando, chocaste el Roll Roice de tu padre- dijo Heero.

Cuando trato de entrar por la ventana cuando el joven Traize lo dejo afuera. – dijo apenada Becky

Bueno- dijo Milliardo – creo que hablaron mucho mal de mi. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de ti Traize.

¿Que?

Todos rieron de las anécdotas de Milliardo con Traize, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a Heero y gracia causo fue el hecho de Diana se había enamorado de su doctor y lo seguía a todos lados. Hasta que Milliardo hablo con ella para decirle que el estaba casado con Traize y que no podría casarse con ella, resultado Diana le hizo la vida imposible por dos meses a Traize por casarse con el director del Hospital. Tirándole comida desde su cuarto cuando estaba en el jardín, cuando amarro sus agujetas en plena junta de directivos del Hospital, cuando puso un cedal de lado a lado al salir de su consultorio. Fue cuando llego un medico de Illinois que paso a ser el nuevo novio de Diana y dejo en paz a Traize.

Pasaron una noche agradable, como en familia, Heero de ahí subió a su recamara aun no sabia cuando volvería con su madre. Pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, su relación con su padre había cambiado el llego con intención de insultarlo porque pensaba que era el culpable de todo lo que pasaba, ahora se daba cuenta que debió hacerle caso a su madre cuando esta le dijo que debía perdonarlo. Hace mucho que debió hacerlo.

Pero a su ver el decir perdón sobraba ambo se habían entendido y se habían consolado. Mas el sentir el apoyo de su padre en este momento fue lo mejor su madre jamás podría haberlo ayudado en eso.

Su único problema era ahora como continuar sin Dana o Duo.

Milliardo se encontraba con Traize en su recamara a punto de descansar a lo que Milliardo aun no se acostumbraba a que el hijo de este vivía con ellos. Era lindo tener un joven en casa, mas el hijo de quien amaba pero era desconcertante nunca hubiera imaginado el papel padrastro y aun así no sabia como actuar.

Esta mejor Heero – pregunto Milliardo

No del todo solo queda el fantasma. – respondió Traize

Duo, no es ningún fantasma. Pudiste sacarle información de el.

No, aun no. – dijo Traize sabiendo la intención de Milliardo.

Debiste.

Debiste nada. Heero esta pasando por una mala jugada del destino, que ha ido a mi favor, así que no quiero – asevero Traize – que lo inquietes preguntándole por Duo.

No entiendes Traize, Duo es lo único que me queda.

Has estado 17 años sin saber nada de el, unos días o semanas mas no te afecta.

Eso crees.

¿Sabes que? no quiero discutir – dijo Traize irritado- me voy a dormir con Heero.

¿Qué?

Traize salio por la habitación que daba al closet de Heero, al escuchar el toquido abrió, imaginando que era su papa, al verlo con una almohada entendió. Se iba a acomodar en el sillón donde había dormido la noche anterior solo que Heero no lo dejo ambos durmieron en la cama sin preguntas.

El domingo llego para Heero al recordar que no corrió las cortinas era aun temprano y su padre no estaba mas en cama. Se acerco a la ventana del balcón y lo vio nadando en la alberca. abrió la ventana que mas que nada era Una puerta corrediza al balcón.

¡Buenos días! – grito Heero.

Buen DIA hijo, baja el agua esta buena para empezar el DIA.

Hoy no vas al hospital- pregunto el joven.

No, hoy me quedo aquí.- contesto Traize mientras se secaba con la toalla – te gustaría salir.

No se.

podríamos ir a ver a tu madre. – dijo al ver la indesicion – me visto y te veo en el jardín para desayunar te parece.

Si.

Heero entro al baño para después salir de ahí, con ropa cómoda, su padre hizo lo mismo solo que no fue a su recamara si no a uno de los chalet de la alberca. Por estar mas cerca ya estaba en el desayunador de jardín esperando a que saliera Heero.

Disculpa el atraso – dijo el joven sentándose frente a el.

No te preocupes.

Papa ¿que paso anoche? ¿Discutiste con Milliardo? – se aventuro el joven a preguntar.

Nada grave

Pues si no fue grave porque terminaste durmiendo en mi recamara.

Por lo que no hice cuando eras pequeño.

Mal intento.

Ok. – dijo Traize – el quiere saber de Duo o Dana como quieras llamarle a lo que le dije que era muy pronto para ti que tuvieras que hablar de el. El se molesto porque quería ir en ese momento a preguntarte y no lo deje. – termino de hablar.

Papa, creo que hablar de Duo no me perjudicara, además, creo que le debo mucho a Milliardo, me ha aceptado en esta casa, aunque se que es por ti, y por Duo.

Tu no debes nada hijo. – dijo el terminantemente – Esta casa es tanto suya como mía, recuerdas esto – dijo mostrándole la argolla. Estamos casados por bienes mancomunados así que esta casa es mía también.

¡Papa!

Es broma hijo, pero esta- dijo tomando su mano – es tu casa.

Y Milliardo- dijo tomando la fruta con el tenedor.

En donde mas

El Hospital – dijeron los dos y rieron.

Que te parece si nos vamos al centro comercial, de ahí comemos fuera y nos vamos al cine.

Me parece genial.

Entonces no se diga mas, despediré al personal, ellos necesitan descanso también.

Cool.

Padre e hijo salieron a divertirse un rato después de andar de compras para remodelar la habitación de Heero, siguieron con mas guardarropa donde lo llevo a la casa exclusiva de Peacecraft, donde sugirió varios modelos mas además de llevarse una chaqueta como la que le recordó a Dana o Duo como quiera que fuese. Sabia que era fanática de las chaquetas pero por falta de lo económico no podía darse ciertos lujos. De ahí partieron al Red Lobster algo diferente para el padre de Heero no acostumbrado a comer en esos lugares para Heero una delicia tanto como comer en un Burguer King tal vez debería enseñarle a su padre que la comida chatarra no era tan mala.

Después de tanto ajetreo y de haber dejado todos los paquetes en la habitación de Heero, salieron al jardín donde se refrescaban en la alberca para ese entonces Mario preparaba una parrillada por gusto de Heero.

Al salir de la alberca y ver un telescopio Heero, su padre le dijo que ese telescopio lo armo años atrás, que era la única cosa que lo entretenía, recordó Heero que alguien tenia el mismo Hoobie la melancolía llego a los ojos del joven.

Mira – dijo el padre – es

Saturno, - dijo el joven con voz apagada – se mas bello desde el cementerio del pueblo.

Heero.

Papa, Creo que yo … debo decirte… Perdón,- salieron las lagrimas al fin- fui muy injusto en no pensar en ti, en todo ese odio y rencor que tuve hacia ti.

No Heero – dijo el padre abrazándolo.

Muchas veces te negué como padre y ahora veo lo sensacional que eres.

Heero – dijo el obligándolo a verlo a los ojos – Tu eres mi hijo y nada de lo que hagas puede avergonzarte, ante todo eres mi hijo, y nadie es mas importante que tu.

¿Ni Milliardo? – se aventuro a preguntar.

Hijo, Milliardo es diferente, mi amor hacia a ti es muy fuerte, pero es diferente el amor hacia Milliardo. Pero si alguna vez el me pusiera en disputa a ti como mi Hijo, te elegiría a ti. Como si fuera alreves elegiría a Miliardo porque no podría estar con alguien que me condiciona su amor. Hijo no tengo que perdonarte.

Pero yo te repudie, te odie y tu me das mas a cambio, me das casa, comprensión.

Como cualquier padre lo haría, como tu madre lo haría,- finalizo el.

Papa.

Si te hace sentir mejor, hazme un favor.

¿Cual? – pregunto el Joven

Nunca pienses en el pasado, piensa en el presente, disfruta la vida para un futuro. Piensa en Duo que es al que amas.

¿Por qué afirmas eso?

Porque anoche no dejaste de nombrarlo – dijo viendo ruborizarse a su hijo – ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? Además de la chaqueta que pediste en talla small.

No se que hacer – dijo el bajando la vista – aun no lo se.

Haz – hablo Traize poniendo la mano en su pecho – lo que dicte tu corazón.

Ambos cenaron juntos al ver que Milliardo no llego del Hospital como debiera, ninguno de los dos pensaron que Milliardo había ido al pueblo a indagar sobre Dana, pero no sabia que familia la tenia su única esperanza era que Madeline le hablara de ella.

Pues si que es una sorpresa Milliardo – dijo Madeline sentándose frente a el en el jardín pues eran como las 10 de la mañana.- Es Heero.

Algo, el esta bien, al parecer como una vez le dijiste a Traize, necesitaba un padre y el tiempo llego.

Bueno y de que quieres hablar, de una chica llamada Dana

Heero salio con ella el viernes por la noche, pero últimamente regresaban de la escuela juntos, y hacían actividades juntos.

¿Donde puedo encontrarla? – pregunto el Rubio.

En la casa del Reverendo Maxwell.

¿Maxwell? – pregunto el.

Si, aunque creo que el que tiene que hablar con Dana es Heero - afirmo ella.

Si, pero es otro asunto, el que quiero tratar con el padre de ella.

Que tiene que ver el reverendo. – pregunto curiosamente.

Madeline a su tiempo lo sabrás.

No se que misterio traes en manos, Milliardo, pero la casa del reverendo esta siguiendo esta calle donde topa a la izquierda, al llegar a la Beaumont street das vuelta a la derecha termina la calle esta la Iglesia, la casa del reverendo esta frente a esta en la contra esquina el numero 201.

Gracias – dijo el levantandose – me retiro.

Grande fue la indecisión de Milliardo llegar a buscar o de perdido ver a Dana de lejos, después de llegar estaciono su jaguar frente a la iglesia, se dio cuenta que era un auto vistoso para los que asistian a la Iglesia, decidio entrar para su suerte visto formal pues iba a una junta del hospital, así que entro, vio como el reverendo empezaba su letania para después dar un musical, vio una chica de cabello largo medio suelto la otra mitad en una trenza con ojos violeta, sus rasgos eran finos muy parecida a Linda.

La madre de Milliardo era de ojos violeta también pero un poco mas oscuros los de linda eran claros, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirlos, Milliardo imagino que ese era Duo.

Al finalizar el reverendo despedia a la gente y Milliardo vio cuando se acerco Dana a el le dio un beso en la mejilla para salir por la puerta trasera. Al ver el reverendo que únicamente el señor quedaba en la misma banca se acerco a el.

Es la primera vez que lo veo en mi Iglesia, no lo conozco – dijo el revendo.

Se que no me conoce.

Pero, se me hace familiar, aunque no se de donde, o al menos no lo recuerdo.

Me da gusto que en sus vagas memorias trate de recordarme.- Dijo el Rubio.- Talvez si me tiñera el cabello oscuro y cambiaran mis ojos a tono miel.

Matt. – Pregunto asustado.

No – dijo el rubio – Milliardo Peacecraft.

¿Qué es lo que busca aquí?- Pregunto a la defensiva el reverendo.

¿A quien mas? – Contesto – a Duo.

Duo murió en el asesinato junto con sus padres – contesto el reverendo.

Sabe bien que eso no es cierto. – dijo exasperado.- Duo es Dana ¿verdad?

Usted no lo sabe. Dana es mi hija. Duo murió asesinado.

Eso es mentira, - dijo en voz baja, recordando lo que Heero hablo con el – Yo mande exhumar el cuerpo de Linda, Matt y Duo. Resulto que Duo era una niña, lo que me da es que usted siendo vecino y único amigo verdadero de mi hermano se quedo con Duo, y que la que murió fue su hija.

Esas son sus deducciones. ¿Quién le dijo semejante barbaridad?

Mande investigar a los asesinos de mi hermano, los tengo desde hace años en la mira, pero no ha habido testigos para que pueda refundirlos en la cárcel, se muy bien que Duo es el único que podría identificarlos, pero usted desapareció con el, dándole una vida insana.

No puede reclamarme eso, Dana lo tiene todo.

Si menos su identidad definida, sabe lo que eso le acuso, vivir como mujer siendo un varón.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del reverendo, había dado en el clavo al ver como este se desfallecía, empezó a oscultarlo en eso llego una joven. La joven de ojos violeta vestia jeans y una blusa por fuera. Al ver que su padre no estaba bien. Corrio a verlo.

¿Qué le paso a mi padre?

Nada, esta bien.

¿Usted es Medico.?

Si, ¿Milliardo Peacecraft?

¿Quien? – dijo la joven para quedar desmayada.

Continuara…

N/A:

Gracias por darme el espacio y la oportunidad de seguir escribiendo, perdon por no actualizar antes pero las vagaciones afectan.

Quiero tambien agradecer a todos los que me han dejado Reviews.: yaekolove4shinigami, Anaira, Marla, Yasha, Sukako- koi, Alex-ia-winner, Valeska, May, Angel FIRE, Uru Yuy, Aya Maxwell, Kage no Kaze.

Y felicitar a Maryluz-Mty por el proximo nacimiento de su beba.


End file.
